Akatsuki no Tasogare
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Kontrak yang telah jatuh tempo. Seorang ibu yang menemui kembali anaknya. Perang yang kembali menyergap. Tidak ada Subuh yang akan terbit selamanya, karena selalu ada Sore yang mengakhiri keberadaannya. Warning: Akatsuki curbstomping, SuperKyuubi!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Oh, dan sekedar mengingatkan. Yang tidak senang Akatsuki-curbstomping (atau Naruto-curbstomping secara umum) silakan menyikapi fic ini dengan dewasa. Flaming berarti anda mengakui sendiri bahwa anda bertindak kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

**Akatsuki no Tasogare**

_1__st__ Movement: Terbitnya Mimpi_

_

* * *

_

**_kodomo no koro no yume wa  
iroasenai rakugaki de  
omou mama kaki suberasete  
egaku mirai e to tsunagaru_**

_Mimpi-mimpi masa kecilku  
adalah coretan-coretan yang tak pernah terhapus.  
Mereka mengatakan perasaan saat mereka dituliskan  
dan terhubung pada masa depan yang sedang kugambar._

_('Musou Uta', SUARA)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"SARUTOBI!"

"TUA BANGKA BRENGSEK!"

Seruan tertahan itu bergema dari dalam Kekkai, dari g uru dan murid yang sedang beradu nyawa demi tujuan masing-masing.

"Heheheh... Sekarang... kau tidak akan bisa memakai jutsu lagi... murid tak berbakti..." gumam sang shinobi tua sambil memuntahkan darah untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Heh... tua bangka busuk... Aku pasti bisa mengatasi ini... tunggu saja..." balas Orochimaru sambil menyeringai, "Kita mundur! Cepat!"

"Kau kira... aku tak punya rencana cadangan... hmm?" tangkis sang guru tua itu di ujung nafasnya sambil tersenyum damai, "Yukari... sisanya kuserahkan... padamu..."

...

"Orochimaru telah gagal," lapor seorang pria aneh dengan dua cuping besar bergigi mengapit kepalanya.

"Hmm, itu diluar perkiraan," komentar seorang pria bertinggi badan sedang dengan rambut klimis belah tengah.

"Kita akan menempa disaat besi masih panas," sela seorang dengan perawakan sedang, "Konoha pasti sedang lemah-lemahnya sekarang. Basis operasi sebesar Konoha pasti akan mendatangkan banyak uang dan memudahkan operasi kita di masa depan, disamping memberikan kemudahan bagi kita untuk menangkap dan mengekstraksi bijyuu. Belum lagi kita akan mendapatkan tempat untuk memulai usaha menyingkirkan Orochimaru... Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Whoa, nampaknya ini kesempatan untuk menuntaskan kerjaanmu... benar kan, musang?" ujar seorang tinggi-besar sambil mengerlingkan mata kepada sang pria belah tengah.

"Diam kau," balas sang pria belah tengah, pendek.

"Hmh, aku setuju saja. Akan kutunjukkan seni tertinggiku pada kalian dengan senang hati," timpal seorang lelaki pendek yang duduk agak di pojok meja pertemuan.

"Pembantaian. Aaah... Jashin-sama pasti memberikan restunya..." ujar seorang pria berambut sebahu sisir belakang.

"Apa kita akan menarik suara sekarang?" tanya satu-satunya suara wanita dalam ruangan yang remang-remang itu.

"Ah, tidak usahlah. Semakin lama kita berhenti di sini, semakin pulih kondisi mereka, hnn?" potong sang lelaki yang bicara soal seni tadi.

"Benar. Aku bisa merasakan Jashin-sama memaksaku cepat pergi... uhuhuhu," balas sang pria sisir-belakang.

"Sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu. Kita menyerang dua minggu lagi." kata sang ninja berperawakan sedang sambil menutup pertemuan, "Sampai saat itu, pelajari peta Konoha dengan baik. Rapat ditutup."

...

"Ran." panggil seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang kepada pelayannya.

"Ada apa, Yukari-sama?" balas Ran sambil meletakkan seperangkat teko dan cangkir di atas meja makan.

"Telah tiba... waktu itu..." desah sang majikan sambil menerima gelas dengan teh berkepul yang baru dituang oleh Ran.

"Maksud anda...?" tanya Ran kebingungan.

"Ya, perjanjian kita dengan Hiruzen Sarutobi telah sampai waktunya," ujar Yukari sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan yang diambilnya dari dalam celah dimensi di ujung tangannya.

"Maksud anda, Yukari-sama..." desis Ran sambil duduk.

"Kau sudah boleh menemui putramu... dan saat itu jualah kau harus tentukan pilihanmu," ujar Yukari sebelum menyeruput tehnya.

"Pilihan saya... sudah ditentukan sejak awal, Yukari-sama," balas Ran mantap.

...

Aura kesedihan belum lagi pudar dari sekitar Konoha selepas pemakaman sang Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hujan rintik bak menunjukkan bahwa langit pun meratapi kepergian seorang pemimpin besar. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menyeret langkahnya keluar dari tempat diadakannya upacara pemakaman.

"Hei, Naruto," tegur Jiraiya saat ia mendapati Naruto dekat apartemennya.

"Oh, kau Ero-jiji," balas Naruto tanpa semangat.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu sekarang..." ujar sang ninja tua pada Naruto, "Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak," balas Naruto sambil mengedikkan bahu, "Mana bisa aku berlatih dalam keadaan begini..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujar sang ninja separuh baya sambil memberi isyarat, "Ikut aku."

...

"Rumahmu bersih juga, Ero-sennin," ujar Naruto ketika ia memasuki rumah pohon sang Sannin sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Terima kasih, murid baik. Duduklah dimana kau bisa," ujar sang Sannin Katak sambil membongkar sebuah brankas rahasia di balik rak buku di pojokan. Naruto menurut saja tanpa banyak protes.

"Sekarang, Naruto... terima ini," ujar Jiraiya sambil melemparkan sebuah gulungan yang langsung ditangkap Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Rahasia kelas-S yang dipercayakan Sandaime padaku ketika Yondaime meninggal. Sandaime yang membuatnya, tapi hanya kau yang bisa membuka gulungan ini dan membacanya," balas Jiraiya serius, "Aku berani menjamin gulungan itu belum dibuka."

"Um... boleh aku membacanya sekarang?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Silahkan. Aku sudah menyerahkannya padamu," balas Jiraiya sambil menyeringai.

"Hmmm... Ini..."

* * *

_**Nama**__: Ran_

_**Alias yang Diketahui**__: Kushina Uzumaki, "Badai Emas Konoha"_

_**Tingkatan**__: Jounin_

_**Tanggal lahir**__: Tanggal 10 Bulan 7 Tahun ???_

_**Umur**__: ???_

_**Tinggi**__: 5'10"_

_**Warna Rambut**__: Pirang_

_**Warna Mata**__: Biru_

_**Tangan Utama**__: Kanan_

_**Kemampuan**__:_

_S-Level Genjutsu_

_S-Level Ninjutsu_

_AAA-Level Taijutsu (termasuk senjata)_

_**Tipe Senjata Pilihan**__: Tachi, Ninjatou_

_**Tipe Chakra**__: ???_

_**Bekerja sejak**__: 1190 Tarikh Api_

_**Misi terselesaikan**__:_

_1 Tingkat-S_

_1 Tingkat-A_

_1 Tingkat-B_

_2 Tingkat-C_

_13 Tingkat-D_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ini... data... ibuku?" desis Naruto pelan sambil menatap foto yang ada dalam dokumen itu. "Kupikir namanya Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Oh, itu kan profil yang tersedia di perpustakaan Konoha," komentar Jiraiya santai. "Itu memang sengaja ditaruh di sana oleh Sandaime dan aku untuk mengelabui pihak-pihak yang punya kepentingan."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut keheranan. Untuk bocah seumurnya ia memang pintar bertarung, tapi politik dan urusan lain yang menyangkut kerahasiaan sudah di luar daya pikirnya.

"Ia benar-benar mirip denganmu," timpal Jiraiya sambil melihat foto yang tersedia pada gulungan itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti..." desis Naruto sambil memandang catatan itu, "Jumlah misi yang diselesaikan ibuku... sedikit sekali?"

"Ada hubungannya dengan ayahmu, kurasa..." Jiraiya menawarkan alternatif jawaban, "Mungkin ia bertemu ayahmu lalu berhenti jadi ninja?"

"Ya, tapi untuk mendapatkan peringkat Chuunin saja aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa misi Tingkat-C terlebih dahulu... sedangkan data ini menunjukkan bahwa ibuku adalah seorang Jounin..." ujar Naruto sambil berpikir sejenak, "Oi Ero-sennin, kau yakin data ini asli?"

"Seyakin kepercayaanku pada guruku, Nak," balas Jiraiya serius, "Ini rahasia kelas-S, Naruto. Rahasia Konoha yang paling rahasia. Bahkan Sandaime atau diriku sekalipun bisa dipaksa seppuku oleh dewan kalau ketahuan berani membuka atau mengubah gulungan itu."

"Anggota dewan Konoha tahu keberadaan data ini?" ujar Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak sih, kecuali mungkin Danzo," komentar Jiraiya sambil menghela nafas, "Elang botak itu susah ditipu..."

"Uh... ini semakin aneh..." desah Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahi berpikir keras.

"Selamat siang, Jiracchi~" panggil seorang wanita dari luar pintu yang terbuka. "Ini Yukarin~"

"Uh... masa sih... kau..." ujar Jiraiya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya, ini aku, Jiraiya... Yukari Yakumo," balas sang wanita sambil tersenyum, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Si- silakan," balas Jiraiya agak salting.

"Oi Ero-sennin," goda Naruto, "Kau bisa juga menggaet cewek cakep... kenalin dong!"

"Heh, jangan sembarangan," ujar sang Sannin sambil membekap Naruto. "Dia itu beberapa puluh kali lipat lebih tua dariku, tahu!"

"Sudahlah Jiracchi... Oh ya, aku turut berdukacita atas meninggalnya Hiruzen-san..." ujar Yukari sambil tersenyum. "Ah, tapi cukup basa-basinya. Lagipula, kau sudah tahu tujuanku datang ke sini, kan?"

"Kumohon, Yukari-san... Naruto belum lagi menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sini," balas Jiraiya sambil memandang ke arah Naruto yang melirik balik dalam kebingungan.

"Aku bertindak atas permintaan sahabatku, Jiracchi," ujar Yukari sambil membuka kipasnya, "Kushina... atau, mungkin lebih tepatnya, Ran... sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu putranya."

"Yah... tapi kan..." elak Jiraiya yang sudah mulai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau berniat mengatakan bahwa Gensogakure no Sato pimpinanku tidak bisa memberikan pendidikan yang cukup, hmm?" ujar Yukari sambil tersenyum, "Anak ini punya potensial untuk jauh melebihi ayahnya, Jiraiya. Bila ia berguru pada kami di Gensogakure, kemampuannya bisa berkembang setidaknya tiga kali lipat kemampuanmu, Minatocchi, dan Hiruzen digabungkan."

"Hei, hei, hei, ada yang kalian lupakan di sini nampaknya?" potong Naruto cepat, "Aku masih kerasan di sini, kok!"

"Kau sudah dengar anak ini, Yukari-san," dukung Jiraiya yang bernafas lega, "Dia ingin tinggal."

"Ya, aku sudah dengar," ujar Yukari dengan senyum yang berkembang, "Kau juga kan, Ran?"

"Ya, Yukari-sama... Nampaknya... Plan B yang harus segera dijalankan."

Terkesiap, Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu yang dari tadi terbuka. Di sana berdiri perempuan berambut pirang pendek dengan tinggi mungkin beberapa jengkal lebih tinggi dari Jiraiya. Wajahnya lembut dan keibuan namun memancarkan wibawa yang kuat, persis dengan foto dalam dokumen yang ia baca. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, dan karena Naruto juga sedang memandangnya, pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Sebuah rasa yang sulit digambarkan membanjiri hati Naruto. Ia merasa mengenal perempuan itu, walaupun dirinya sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hati kecilnya, tanpa keraguan, berkata bahwa inilah wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

"Ayolah Ran, jangan menjadi orang asing seperti itu. Itu anakmu," ujar Yukari sambil tersenyum ke arah Ran.

"Nak... kau tampak... gagah..." kata Ran terbata, ditengah air matanya yang mulai bergulir jatuh.

"Kau... ibu... ku?" tanya Naruto terbata. Ia tak yakin akan apa yang dilihatnya. Pikirannya berkata tidak pada retorika yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, tapi hatinya membenarkan.

"Aaah, kalian ini... seperti kayu gelondongan saja," canda sang Sannin Katak sambil mendorong Naruto ke arah Ran.

Kedua ibu dan anak itupun pertemu, dengan Ran yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menangkap tubuh sang putra dalam sebuah pelukan. Naruto, melihat bahwa air mata yang bercucuran dari mata wanita itu asli dan tidak dibuat-buat, akhirnya menerima fakta bahwa sang wanita yang belum ia kenal itu adalah ibunya.

"Ah... senangnya melihat keluarga yang pecah bersatu kembali," ujar Yukari dengan senyum

"Tunggu, Plan B maksudmu itu..." gumam Jiraiya sambil memandang ke arah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tentu saja~" balas Yukari sambil menutup kipasnya, "Bila sang anak tak mau pindah mengikuti sang ibu, maka sang ibu yang pindah mengikuti sang anak."

...

"Kau sebaiknya punya alasan yang baik untuk mengumpulkan kami di waktu seperti ini, Jiraiya," geram Danzo sambil membuka pertemuan. "Aku berani bertaruh perempuan itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Selalu dengan penilaian tajammu, Danzo," balas Jiraiya tak kalah masamnya. "Aku mengumpulkan dewan untuk mendengarkan tawaran kerja sama dari Yukari Yakumo, sang Yumekage ini."

"Hah! Penipu macam apa lagi yang telah kau bawa ke sini, Jiraiya? Kita semua tahu bahwa Yume no Kuni, seperti namanya, hanya ada dalam mimpi para shinobi mabuk!" seru Danzo tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kecurigaan memenuhi suaranya.

"Oh, jadi anda takut impian para pemabuk itu ternyata tidak salah, anggota dewan yang terhormat?" sela Yukari sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih cepat aku kalah dari biawak rawa daripada menyerah kalah dan mempercayakan desa ini padamu, perempuan asing!" balas Danzo sambil menggebrak meja. Anggota dewan desa yang lain, termasuk Hiashi Hyuga yang terkenal vokal, hanya terdiam menunggu. Mereka sedikit banyak bisa memaklumi tindakan Danzo yang ingin melindungi Konoha dengan segala cara.

"Saya menganjurkan untuk tidak mencoba menenggang amarah saya, tuan tetua yang terhormat..." ujar Yukari ringan. "Kami hanya butuh satu orang untuk membuat desa ini rata dengan tanah, tuan. Kami datang dengan damai, namun kami juga tidak akan membiarkan penghinaan lewat begitu saja di depan mata kami."

"Cih, kau hanya membual! Apa yang satu orangmu bisa lakukan melawan lebih dari seratus ninja tingkat Jounin dari Konoha?" tantang Danzo sambil berdiri.

"Cukup untuk membuat keseratus-seratusnya menguap tanpa bekas, tuan tetua yang terhormat," geram Yukari sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam celah dimensi yang dibuatnya kira-kira sehasta di depannya.

Kejadian berikutnya membuat seluruh anggota dewan tercekat. Tanpa sempat menghindar, Danzo mendapati lehernya berada dalam cengkeraman tangan Yukari. Cengkeraman itu tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya, namun cukup kuat untuk mencegah Danzo melepaskannya.

Hiashi dengan cepat berusaha bertindak, namun dengan santai Yukari menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya dan tersenyum.

"Mundur, Hiashi! Inoichi, jangan!" seru Jiraiya, tanpa sempat bereaksi terhadap Inoichi Yamanaka yang terlanjur mengerahkan genjutsu pengendali pikiran milik keluarganya untuk menghentikan Yukari. Malang tak dapat ditolak, sebentar kemudian sang Ino dewasa pun menggelepar dengan mulut berbusa yang berteriak-teriak tidak karuan.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak lagi, saudara-saudara anggota dewan!" seru Jiraiya sambil melirik ke arah tetua klan Inuzuka yang siap meloncat ke arah Yukari, "Perempuan ini pernah mengalahkan Gamabunta hanya dengan sebelah tangan! Kita semua bukan tandingannya!"

Saat itulah akhirnya perbandingan kekuatan Yukari dengan mereka akhirnya jelas. Jiraiya memang seorang yang agak genit, namun dalam urusan seluk-beluk ninjutsu ia bahkan lebih ahli dari beberapa anggota dewan. Sannin Katak itu tidak mungkin bicara sembarangan. Yukari yang bisa mengalahkan Gamabunta yang tersohor sebagai kuchiyose katak terkuat itu pastilah bukan orang sembarangan, apalagi perempuan itu hanya butuh satu tangan untuk mengalahkannya!

Beberapa menit yang tegang berlalu lamban bak berjam-jam, sampai akhirnya salah satu ketua klan di Konoha angkat bicara.

"Kami minta maaf atas kelancangan Danzo-sama, Yukari-dono. Cara-caranya dalam menjamin keamanan desa memang terkenal agak... militan," ujar salah seorang tetua dari klan Aburame sambil berdiri. "Oleh karena itu, sudilah kiranya Yukari-dono memaafkan Danzo-sama sebelum menyampaikan maksud anda mengumpulkan kami di sini secara mendadak seperti ini."

"Aah~ sopan santun, akhirnya. Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan maksudku," Ujar Yukari sambil tersenyum sambil melepas cekikannya dari leher Danzo. "Tapi sementara itu, Tuan Danzo harus duduk manis di kursinya sementara saya menenangkan ninja yang tadi cukup bodoh untuk mencoba menyelam ke dalam pikiran saya. Apakah itu bisa dimengerti?"

"Kami mengerti," balas sang tetua klan Aburame itu sambil memandang tajam ke arah Danzo. Danzo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

...

"Ya, Ran-san... kita sudah sampai," ujar Naruto sambil membukakan pintu flat kecil yang menjadi huniannya selama beberapa belas tahun terakhir. Yukari dan Jiraiya pergi untuk mengumpulkan anggota dewan desa Konoha untuk pertemuan darurat malam itu, namun Ran lebih memilih untuk mengikuti putranya daripada bekas majikannya itu.

"Tut, tut, tut," sela Ran sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari, "Bukan Ran-san."

"Uh... eh, iya. OKaa-san, kita sudah sampai," balas Naruto sambil menyeringai, menyadari kesilapannya sambil menyalakan lampu.

"Mmh, baunya persis dirimu," canda Ran sambil meletakkan tas barang bawaannya.

"Aaah, Kaa-san..." rengek Naruto sambil meraih saklar lampu, "Jadi aku bau, begitu?"

"Bukan, maksudnya tidak buruk kok," balas Ran sambil berjalan berkeliling, "Seorang ibu pasti mengenali 'bau' anaknya..."

"Ooh... memang apartemen ini agak kotor, sih," ujar Naruto singkat.

"Aah... Oh ya, Naruto," ujar Ran serius, "Kau belum mengantuk, kan? Aku ingin berbincang-bincang sejenak..."

"Belum, Kaa-san," balas Naruto cepat.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu Kyuubi?" tanya Ran sambil duduk di kursi makan.

"Dari mana Kaa-san tahu?" balas Naruto khawatir.

"Yah... Yukari-sama yang memberitahuku. Ia berteman baik dengan Hokage dan Jiraiya-san..." ujar Ran tenang.

"Ya, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya waktu Jiraiya melemparkanku ke dalam jurang..." balas Naruto yang duduk di seberang Ran, "Dia agak menyebalkan."

"Pernahkah terpikir olehmu, mengapa dia menyebalkan?" pancing Ran sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Enggak, tuh," balas Naruto ringan, "Mungkin juga karena dia ingin menguasai dunia..."

"Dan... mengapa dia ingin menguasai dunia?" tanya Ran, terus memancing rasa ingin tahu Naruto.

"Entahlah, Kaa-san... mungkin lebih baik kita tanyakan sendiri?" balas Naruto agak malas. "Dia bosan duduk dalam kandang kecil dan gelap gulita itu, kurasa."

"Ah ha..." ujar sang perempuan sambil tersenyum kecil, "Itulah dia, Naruto sayang. Ia bosan dan kesepian. Sebenarnya ialah yang harus dikasihani dan diberi uluran tangan."

"Uh... jadi untuk itu ia ingin menguasai dunia?" tanya Naruto, retoris, "Apa ia berpikir bahwa persahabatan bisa dibeli dengan kekuasaan, begitu?"

"Bukan hanya dia, Naruto..." balas sang ibu lembut, sebelum ia bangkit, "Kau juga begitu. Coba, sebutkan pada ibumu siapa teman-temanmu sebelum memasuki sekolah ninja dahulu."

"Uh... Sandaime-sama... Ayame-neesan... Teuchi-jiji..." ujar Naruto sambil setengah bergumam, "Iruka-sensei... umm... siapa lagi ya... ummm..."

"Ada apa, putraku?" tanya sang ibu sambil tersenyum tipis, "Kau kehabisan nama?"

"Uhhh... ya... begitulah..." jawab Naruto ragu.

"Teman ibarat jangkar, anakku," ujar Ran sambil menghela nafas, "Semakin banyak yang kau punyai, semakin kuat perahu jiwamu menahan arus kehidupan."

"Tapi aku punya banyak teman sekarang, Kaa-san!" potong Naruto cepat, "Ada Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara..."

"Itu baik sekali, putraku. Sekarang, mari kita beristirahat..." ujar sang wanita sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Kaa-san tidur di tempat tidurku saja... aku akan tidur di sleeping bag," ujar sang genin sambil beranjak bangkit.

"Tidak. Kita berbagi ranjang," balas Ran pendek.

"Eh? Tapi..." protes Naruto pelan.

"Kau tak ingin tidur dalam pelukan ibumu, hmm?" tangkis Ran sambil tersenyum.

...

"Nah, sekarang setelah Inoichi tenang dan Danzo... duduk manis, maukah anda menjelaskan maksud kedatangan anda, Yukari Yakumo-dono?" ujar seorang nenek tua yang tampak lebih berwibawa dari kebanyakan anggota dewan desa itu.

"Baiklah. Saya datang denga tawaran kerja sama antara Gensogakure no Sato, desa yang saya pimpin, dan Konohagakure no Sato yang sedang lemah karena kehilangan Hokage-nya," papar Yukari dengan senyum tipis menghias bibirnya, "Kami akan membantu desa anda, dengan imbalan sepetak tanah untuk 'menaruh' desa kami."

"Dari cara anda 'meyakinkan' Danzo tadi, saya kira desa anda tak mungkin hancur karena kalah berperang," ujar seorang tetua dari klan Akimichi, "Apakah desa anda terkena bencana alam?"

"Tidak, Gensogakure bukan tipe desa yang akan kalah begitu saja oleh bencana alam, apalagi serbuan manusia," balas Yukari sambil tersenyum, "Kami, para Youkai, harus keluar dari cangkang kenyamanan kami, atau kami akan punah."

"Youkai? Maksud anda..." tanya Hiashi keheranan.

"Oh, tuan anggota dewan yang terhormat... anda masih berpikir bahwa saya manusia setelah tahu saya bisa mengalahkan Gamabunta dengan satu tangan?" balas Yukari sambil tertawa kecil, sesuatu yang ditanggapi dengan beberapa helaan nafas tidak percaya. "Tentu saja. Kami, sebagian besar penghuni Gensogakure no Sato adalah Youkai berdarah murni yang telah tinggal di sana selama ribuan tahun. Seleksi alam telah membentuk kami menjadi komunitas yang kuat."

"Kami semakin tidak mengerti, Yakumo-dono," sela salah satu wakil serikat pedagang, "Mengapa bergabung dengan manusia? Mengapa bergabung dengan desa yang lebih lemah?"

"Itulah yang menjadi masalahnya, tuan anggota dewan yang terhormat," balas Yukari sambil tertawa kecil, "Kawin campur antar sesama saudara acapkali membuahkan keturunan yang buruk. Sudah saatnya kami kembali menyegarkan kelompok gen kami. Selain itu, kami tidak bisa begitu saja menaruh seluruh infrastruktur desa di tempat kami berada sekarang. Sebuah desa telah berdiri di tempat kami ada dahulu, dan daripada kami menghancurkannya, kami lebih baik membiarkannya."

"Begitukah..." ujar wakil keluarga Nara dalam dewan sambil manggut-manggut.

"Oleh karena itu, saya mendekati Konohagakure yang mempunyai tanah yang cukup luas dan iklim yang cocok, apalagi Hiruzen Sarutobi dan Jiraiya juga teman-teman lama saya," tandas Yukari sambil menghela nafas.

"Lantas, apa keuntungan yang kami dapatkan dengan membentuk aliansi?" tanya sang wanita tua sambil memandang Yukari penuh selidik.

"Tentu, keamanan... sebelum Hokage Kelima dipilih, kalian akan rentan terhadap serbuan musuh, dan kami akan melindungi kalian dari itu. Kalian juga akan mendapatkan dukungan teknologi terbaru, jutsu terbaik, dan senjata-senjata kelas wahid dari kami, namun hal itu juga sedikit banyak tergantung kekuatan lobi para pedagang kalian...." terang Yukari panjang-lebar dengan tenang sambil menghela nafas, "Kami juga tidak akan menuntut posisi penting dalam hirarki desa secara segera. Kami akan menaruh tiga wakil di dewan desa, namun kami tidak akan minta warga kami dipilih sebagai Hokage selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Sebuah tawaran yang menguntungkan, bukan?"

...

Naruto mendapati dirinya tersadar dalam kurungan Kyuubi lagi. Dirinya masih ingat penjara yang gelap dan becek itu, perlambang segel penahan yang memisahkan chakra miliknya sendiri dengan chakra youkai milik Kyuubi yang disegel dalam dirinya. Dengan pikiran dipenuhi apa yang ia bicarakan dengan sang ibu tadi, ia masuk mencari sang siluman.

"Selamat datang, putraku," ujar Ran ringan sambil tersenyum. Ia tampak menunggu sang putra, persis di depan kurungan sang rubah berekor sembilan.

"Kaa-san... kenapa..." tanya Naruto terbata.

Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan itu terguncang, tanda sang Kyuubi berusaha mendobrak keluar. Beberapa saat guncangan, barulah sang Kyuubi menyadari ada makhluk lain yang sedang menyaksikan dirinya dan Naruto dengan tenang.

"Kaa-san, mundurlah!" seru Naruto sambil menarik lengan baju sang ibu.

"Tenanglah nak, Ibu tahu apa yang Ibu lakukan," balas Ran tenang.

"HRRM, BELUM PERNAH ADA MAKHLUK LAIN BERANI MENONTON SAMPAI KE SINI! MENARIK!" geram sang Kyuubi sambil memandang tajam ke arah Ran, "KATAKAN WAHAI SAUDARI JAUH, APAKAH KAU YANG AKAN MEMBEBASKANKU?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan memberikan kesempatan bagi anakku untuk menerimamu," balas Ran sambil mengulurkan tangannya dalam keadaan terkepal, "Kai, Rei, Setsu, Fuu, Rai, En, Sei, Ko."

"BETINA BUSUK! AAAAAAARGHHH!" teriak Kyuubi ketika menyadari makna kata-kata Ran. Sederetan onji itu ternyata merupakan mantra onmyoudo untuk memisahkan dan meredam kekuatan chakra merah dari Kyuubi. Larik-larik petir berlompatan ke arah tubuh Ran, pertanda kekuatan sang Kyuubi beralih pada Ran. Saat semuanya selesai, hanya tersisa sesosok tubuh dengan rupa persis Naruto yang tergolek di belakang kisi-kisi kurungan.

"Kaa-san, itu..." desis Naruto pelan.

"Ya anakku. Kau sedang bertatap muka dengan sisi gelap dari jiwa Kyuubi, sekaligus sisi gelap dirimu sendiri," ujar Ran sambil memandang pada sosok yang mulai sadar itu.

"Rrrrgh... perempuan brengsek..." geram sang sosok yang mulai tersadar.

"Oh ho, sebaiknya kau mulai memanggilku Ibu, nak," balas Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau mulai menghormatiku juga, Hitam!" tambah Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Naruto, tidak baik menyapa seseorang yang baru kau temui dengan nama panggilan yang buruk seperti itu," tegur sang ibu.

"Dia yang selama ini membuat hidupku susah, Kaa-san!" balas Naruto geram sambil menunjuk kepada sosok hitam itu, "Dia juga yang dibenci penduduk desa, yang menumpahkan kebencian itu padaku! Kalau aku hilang kendali, dia bisa saja keluar dan menghancurkan desa ini!"

"Itu bila ia masih mempunyai chakra merah seperti dulu," balas Ran sambil tersenyum, "Lihatlah, apa saat ini ia bisa menjebol kurungannya sendiri? Tampaknya tidak."

"Er... iya sih, tapi kan..." ujar Naruto keberatan.

"Aku iri dengan kebebasan tawamu, bajingan!" seru sang 'Naruto' di balik kurungan geram, "Aku menyerap dan menyimpan kebencianmu terhadap seluruh penduduk desa selam bertahun-tahun, dan kau berpikir bahwa aku bukan bagian dirimu? Balas budi macam apa itu, hah!"

"Aku tidak membenci desa ini, Ekor Bajing! Aku ingin melindunginya seperti Sandaime dan Yondaime, sebagai Hokage!" balas Naruto sengit.

"Melindunginya? Melindunginya agar kelak kau bisa bebas membalas dendam sendiri nantinya, kan?" balas 'Naruto' tak kalah sengitnya, "Kau ingin menggeser posisi para tetua dalam dewan desa, lalu menyingkirkan mereka agar suaramu dapat selalu maju tanpa tantangan, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak! Siapa yang mau memerintah desa yang mati seperti itu?" seru Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Terimalah, 'desa mati' yang seperti itu menyenangkan dirimu, kan?" balas 'Naruto' sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Stop, anak-anak. Bertengkar seperti ini tidak akan membawa kita kemanapun," lerai Ran sambil menghela nafas.

Kedua anak itu langsung diam, tetapi masih saling berpandangan dengan tajam.

"Naruto," ucap Ran sambil membelai wajah Naruto. "Pikirkan. Letakkan dirimu dalam sepatunya. Berpikirlah dalam jalan pikirannya. Apakah kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama? Apakah kau tidak akan membenci orang-orang yang menguncimu dalam penjara?"

Untuk kali pertama malam itu, Naruto terdiam. Tiga belas tahun dikurung sendiri dalam sebuah ruangan kecil tanpa tahu siapa-siapa kecuali yang menguncinya, dan orang yang paling bertanggung jawab dalam menguncinya itu pun sudah meninggal dunia. Kesunyian dan nafsu membalas dendam yang begitu kuat pasti akan menghancurkan kewarasan seorang ninja, sekuat apapun dia.

"Ya... Kaa-san..." bisik Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maafkanlah dia, Naruto," ujar sang ibu sambil menepuk bahu sang anak. "Maafkanlah ia, dan hapuskan kebencian yang sudah ia kumpulkan... seperti apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri. Ulurkanlah tanganmu untuk menolongnya keluar dari lingkaran setan ini."

"Ya, Kaa-san," balas Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah 'Naruto'. "Siapapun dirimu... maafkan aku karena membencimu di saat yang paling kau butuhkan."

"Hrmph," dengus 'Naruto' pendek. "Kau tahu, aku menunggumu selama tiga belas tahun untuk hal ini. Sudah benar-benar saatnya, bocah brengsek."

"Hei, hei," sela Ran sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yah, kalau begitu sudah tidak ada gunanya kurungan besar ini," timpal 'Naruto' pendek, dengan raga yang tampak memudar.

"Oi! Kau kenapa?" seru Naruto prihatin.

"Ini? Bukan apa-apa," balas 'Naruto' sambil menyeringai sementara tubuhnya semakin menghilang dari pandangan. "Aku cuma... akan lesap ke dalam pikiranmu. Mengawasimu agar kau tidak berbuat goblok."

"Tolong, ya," balas Naruto agak sinis, namun lega.

...

"Untung mereka mau menerima keputusan penggabungan itu..." gerutu Jiraiya panjang-pendek sambil berjalan menembus kabut subuh. "Sialnya aku yang harus memangku jabatan sementara..."

"Ah, kita ambil baiknya saja, Jiracchi," ujar Yukari sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jiraiya. "Dengan begini, semakin cepat aku bisa menghadirkan Gensogakure dan kaum youkai kembali ke dunia."

"Tapi kita sedang melangkah di atas es tipis, Yukari-san," timpal Jiraiya serius. "Bila desa-desa lain tahu Konoha punya para youkai, mereka semua bisa bersatu melawan kita... itu berbahaya, dengan atau tanpa kaum youkai di bawah pimpinanmu."

"Tenanglah, Jiraiya... khawatir cuma akan menambah kerutan di dahimu," ujar sang youkai perempuan sambil tertawa kecil. "Kami akan menjadi pasukan malaikat penjaga kalian untuk saat ini."

"Bukan cuma desa lain dan jinchuuriki mereka yang menjadi pikiranku sekarang..." balas Jiraiya muram. "Akatsuki. Mereka bersembilan semuanya adalah penjahat kelas wahid, setingkat dengan Orochimaru tempo hari. Mereka tidak punya kesopanan dan dekorum desa-desa ninja yang lain. Kalau mereka tahu kita sedang melemah karena serbuan Orochimaru tempo hari, aku khawatir mereka akan bergerak masuk."

"Kau betul juga," timpal Yukari, dengan senyum yang berubah licik. "Sebaiknya aku membentuk pasukan pendahulu untuk membereskan mereka. Ini bisa jadi pemanasan yang bagus sebelum kami turun ke kancah pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Kau punya data intel tentang mereka, kan?"

"Sedikit sih... lebih bagus dari tidak sama sekali," desah Jiraiya dengan nada lelah. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin tidur dulu barang dua-tiga jam. Capek sekali bernegosiasi dengan bajingan-bajingan dewan itu."

* * *

A/N: Ya, tempo cerita ini lebih cepat dari kebanyakan cerita saya yang lain. Bagian curbstomping-nya masih lama, kok ;) Mohon umpan-balik :D


	2. Chapter 2

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

**Akatsuki no Tasogare**

_2nd Movement: Terbangnya Merpati_

_

* * *

  
_

_Me and some guys from school_

_Had a Band and we tried real hard_

_Jimmy quit and Jody got married_

_I should've known we'd never get far_

_But when I look back now_

_The summer seemed to last forever_

_And if I had the choice_

_Ya - I'd always wanna be there_

_Those were the best days of my life_

_('Summer of 69', Bryan Adams)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Fuwaaaaaah~" kuap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan. Sepuluh detik kemudian, ia menyadari sang ibu sudah bangun lebih dahulu darinya.

"Bangun juga kamu akhirnya," tegur sang ibu. "Ayo, sarapan sudah siap. Aku terpaksa memasak apa yang ada di lemarimu... oh ya, kamu punya gelas?"

"Ada di dapur..." ujar sang putra sambil beranjak berdiri, bermaksud mengambilkan.

"Jangan isi dulu gelasnya. Mari, kuperlihatkan sesuatu hal padamu," timpal sang ibu sambil menerima sebuah gelas kosong yang disodorkan Naruto padanya.

Dengan sedikit gerakan tangan memutar, Ran menciptakan sebuah gumpalan air dari udara kosong. Awalnya bola itu hanya sebesar kacang polong, namun perlahan, dengan setiap gerakan hati-hati sang ibu, gumpalan itu membesar hingga sebesar buah apel. Naruto hanya bisa ternganga melihat kehebatan demonstrasi ibunya.

"He-hebat..." komentar Naruto sambil mengusahakan air liurnya agar tidak jatuh berceceran, "J-jutsu apa itu, Kaa-san?"

"Tidak, nak, ini bukan jutsu maupun kekkei genkai," terang sang ibu sambil tersenyum saat gumpalan air itu jatuh ke dalam gelas kosong di atas meja, memenuhinya, "Ini hanya kontrol chakra. Bila kau belajar cukup lama, kau juga bisa melakukannya."

"Inikah kekuatan ninja... er... Gensogakure?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut masih setengah menganga.

"Tentu tidak... ini cuma permukaannya," balas Ran sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. "Pikirkanlah, bila kontrol chakra kami sudah cukup untuk melakukan hal ini, apa yang jutsu kami bisa lakukan?"

"Err... membelah gunung?" tebak Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Seorang manusia biasa dari Gensogakure pernah melakukannya... gurunya bahkan bisa menguapkan gunung," ucap Ran sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. "Dan dirimu, anakku... bisa melakukan hal yang jauh lebih hebat dari itu. Karena dirimu yang sekarang adalah seorang Kitsune. Seekor Kyuubi bahkan, sama seperti diriku."

"Kyuubi...?" gumam Naruto, semakin tidak percaya.

"Sama seperti diriku," ulang Ran sambil berdiri dan melepaskan kekuatannya. Sembilan ekor berwarna keemasan langsung tampak di belakang sang ibu.

"I... ini... sulit sekali dipercaya..." gumam Naruto yang jatuh terduduk. "Ibuku... Kyuubi?"

"Ya, anakku. Dongakkan kepalamu, dirimu adalah putra kami. Putra shinobi terkuat di zamannya dan salah satu youkai terkuat, Kyuubi," balas Ran sambil membantu putranya berdiri.

"Tunggu, tunggu... maksud Kaa-san masih ada yang lebih kuat dari Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Bagaimana dengan bijyuu dalam jinchuuriki lain? Shuukaku, misalnya?"

"Ya... contohnya Yukari-sama yang kau temui kemarin. Beliau yang menyegel Gensogakure no Sato ke dimensi lain agar kami kaum youkai tidak terseret dalam politik dunia manusia... jauh sebelum Rikudou Sennin menciptakan Ninpou," ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum. "Tentang bijyuu... eh, aku tidak terlalu tahu istilah itu, nak. Mungkin esensi youkai banyak yang masih tertinggal di dunia ini, lalu menjadi bijyuu dan jinchuuriki. Shuukaku mungkin contohnya. Dia memang siluman musang yang cukup kuat..."

"Whoa, pantas Ero-sennin tidak berani main-main di depan Yukari-san," tukas Naruto diiringi suara berkeruyuk dari dalam perutnya.

"Nah, makanlah dulu," ujar sang ibu. "Nanti kulatih kau agar bisa memaksimalkan tenaga seperti aku."

"... terima kasih, Kaa-san," balas Naruto sambil memeluk sang ibu erat-erat. Air mata haru mulai mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Ah... kamu ini..." balas sang ibu sambil membelai lembut kepala sang putra.

...

Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Hari ini, ia melihat Naruto berbicara dengan bahagia dengan seorang wanita bertubuh semampai berpotongan rambut pendek. Hampir seperti... ibu dan anak. Tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin? Hinata yakin bahwa ibu Naruto sudah lama meninggal saat penyerbuan Kyuubi. _Apa itu kunoichi lawan yang menyamar? Apa dia berusaha menculik Naruto? Apa..._

"Hei, Hinata!"

Sapaan bersemangat khas Naruto itu nyaris membuat Hinata mendapat serangan jantung.

"Ha-ha-ha-halo, Naruto-kun..." balas Hinata tergagap-gagap.

"Perkenalkan, ini ibuku," timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Beliau baru kembali dari misi jangka panjang... Kaa-san, ini temanku Hinata."

"Se-se-se-se-senang berte-te-temu an-anda... Nyonya..." kata Hinata sambil menerima jabat tangan Ran. "Sa-saya... Hi-hinata Hyuga-ga..."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hinata," balas Ran sambil tersenyum. "Kamu seorang Hyuuga, eh? Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Euh... Be-beliau... sehat-sehat..." balas Hinata, gagapnya berkurang karena tidak merasakan aura jahat dari Ran.

"Ayo Kaa-san, mari kita bergegas!" ajak sang anak sambil menggamit tangan ibunya, berjalan ke arah tempat latihan yang tersebar di sekeliling Konoha, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih agak terpukau.

"Aduh, anak ini," gumam sang ibu sambil berdecak. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya bisa melambai malu-malu sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia belum pernah menyapa dan berbicara dengan Naruto selama ini sebelumnya. Semu merah muda mulai merayap ke seluruh tubuh Hinata, diikuti perasaan yang lembut dan hangat.

"Perkembangan yang menarik," gumam Shino pendek sambil berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

"Hiyaaaa! Shi-shino! Ja-jangan mengagetkan se-seperti itu!" jerit Hinata begitu sadar Shino sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hei, siapa itu tadi?" celetuk Kiba sambil menumpangkan siku di bahu Shino.

"Itu... i-ibunya Na-naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata sambil menghela nafas. "Katanya sih... baru kembali dari misi jangka panjang..."

"Aneh," gumam Kiba sambil manggut-manggut. "Setahuku Kushina Uzumaki termasuk korban tewas saat serbuan Kyuubi..."

Tiba-tiba tengkuk Hinata yang hangat berubah terasa sedingin es. _Apa iya aku melihat hantu? Apa iya Naruto... sedang dihinggapi arwah penasaran?_

...

"Hoooi, Naruto!" seru Jiraiya sambil menyusul Naruto dan Ran yang sedang menuju tempat latihan. "Kau bisa bangun pagi juga ternyata!"

"Yah, begitulah Ero-sennin," balas Naruto sambil menyeringai senang. "Kaa-san akan mengajakku berlatih!"

"Kau... akan mengajarinya ilmu apa, Ran-san...?" gumam Jiraiya, agak muram. "Kukira belum waktunya dia belajar ilmu yang lebih maju dari ninpou..."

"Dia siap, Jiraiya-san," tangkis Ran sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku sudah 'menenangkan' pribadi kedua itu. Sekarang tinggal mengendalikan luapan kekuatan Sembilan Ekor itu saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menonton," balas Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. "Kutunjukkan tempat yang bisa kalian pakai, tapi tempatnya agak jauh."

"Di mana, Ero-sennin?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tempat bekas pertarunganmu dan Gaara," jawab Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. "Cukup jauh dari desa, cukup terbuka, dan luas... kalian tak perlu takut ketahuan di sana."

"Kaa-san bisa mengikutiku melompat pohon?" goda Naruto sambil tersenyum pada sang ibu.

"Hmm... tidak, tapi aku bisa terbang. Mau merasakannya?" balas Ran sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mau, mau!" tukas Naruto riang.

"Oke, naiklah ke punggung ibu. Pegangan yang kuat ya!" ujar sang ibu sambil berjongkok. Naruto pun naik di punggungnya, dan pada lompatan berikutnya mereka pun terbang meninggalkan Jiraiya.

"Senangnya..." gerutu Jiraiya sambil mulai berlari mengejar rubah terbang itu.

...

"Jadi, rapat besar ini mengenai kepindahan dan penggabungan Gensokyo dengan Konohagakure no Sato," dengus seorang gadis berpakaian merah-putih sambil memberikan lirikan kematian terbaik yang bisa ia berikan pada Yukari.

"Yep! Untuk mengambil hati mereka, kita butuh sepuluh orang untuk membantu mereka mempertahankan mereka dari penjahat," balas Yukari riang. "Oh, dan aku ingin Reimu, Sanae, Kanako, dan Suwako membantuku menciptakan Kekkai Delapan Lapis."

"Kau gila ya?" bentak Reimu, sang gadis merah-putih, sambil menunjuk Yukari. "Itu namanya mempertaruhkan kestabilan Kekkai Perbatasan milik Gensokyo! Kau mau kami semua mati dan kenyataan Gensokyo runtuh?"

"Ta-tapi... bila disokong dengan energi kepercayaan yang dimiliki Suwako-sama dan Kanako-sama, saya kira Kekkai Delapan Lapis seperti yang diinginkan Yukari-san bisa dipertahankan," sela gadis berambut hijau panjang, berusaha mendinginkan suasana. Dua wanita yang dimaksud sang gadis hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Apa untungnya buat kami?" seorang gadis kecil yang umurnya nampaknya belum genap dua belas angkat bicara.

"Yaa, kalian akan dianggap pahlawan dunia itu, itu yang pertama," balas Yukari sambil tersenyum ke arah sang gadis kecil itu. "Kalian juga punya kesempatan lebih baik dalam membantu penduduk Gensokyo melebur lebih baik dalam komunitas Konoha. Belum lagi rampasan yang bisa kita dapatkan. Bagaimanapun, kepala 10 penjahat kelas wahid pasti berharga sangat mahal bila diuangkan. Banyak yang mencari mereka di dunia itu. Kita belum memperhitungkan aset mereka yang bisa kita sita..."

"Hmm, cukup bagus bila kupikir-pikir," ujar seorang perempuan berambut abu-abu perak panjang. "Apa Reisen cukup untuk memerangi mereka? Aku harus menyiapkan obat yang cukup bila kalian harus bertarung."

"Eeeeh?" seru Reisen tidak percaya. "Tapi sensei..."

"Satu lagi 'tapi' dan kau kuberi dosis obat Gyaku Kochoumugan sepuluh kali lipat," ancam sang sensei. Reisen langsung menciut dan hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih, Eirin. Siapa lagi?" ujar Yukari sambil memandang kasihan pada Reisen.

"Aku!" sambar seorang gadis bertopi penyihir dengan antusias.

"K-kalau Marisa ikut... aku juga ikut..." timpal gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oke, Marisa, Alice... ada lagi?" pancing Yukari sembari tersenyum.

"Ini nampaknya asyik. Aku ikut," ujar sang gadis kecil yang tadi angkat bicara. "Sakuya, Pache, aku ingin kalian membantuku."

"Saya siap, Remilia-sama," balas Sakuya pendek.

"Patchouli... er, kau bisa membantuku menyediakan tenaga tambahan untuk Kekkai Delapan Lapis dengan Philosopher's Stone?" sambar Yukari sambil menangkupkan tangan. "Maaf Remi, aku perlu mana!"

"Kukira bisa," ujar sang penyihir berbaju ungu pupus yang dipanggil Patchouli itu. "Maaf, Remi, tapi nampaknya tugas yang ini nampaknya lebih penting."

"Ah well, tak apa-apalah," balas Remi, sang gadis kecil itu, sambil mendengus. "Sakuya, apa kau bisa mengendalikan Flan selama kita di sana?"

"Saya tidak terlalu yakin, Remilia-sama," balas Sakuya sambil menghidangkan teh kepada para hadirin. "Kita bisa membawa China untuk bermain bersama Flan-sama sementara saya berjaga-jaga..."

"Na, na... takdirnya bisa jadi buruk kalau begitu. Ya sudah, pastikan saja kunci stasis ruang bawah tanah tetap terjaga selama kita pergi. Kunci China di bawah sana kalau perlu," gumam Remilia dambil bertopang dagu.

"Oke, itu sudah tiga orang, empat ditambah Chen... siapa lagi yang mau mengajukan diri?" ujar Yukari sambil menyapukan pandangan mengelilingi ruangan yang berisi penduduk Gensokyo itu.

"Saya mengajukan diri, Yukari-sama," seru seorang gadis berbaju hijau. "Yuyuko-sama bilang ini baik untuk berlatih."

"Baik, Youmu. Ada yang lain?" tawar Yukari sambil tersenyum. _Malam ini malam yang betul-betul bagus_, pikirnya sambil mencermati beberapa sosok lain yang mengacungkan tangan.

...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ran ketika mereka mendarat di tempat yang dimaksud Jiraiya. Jiraiya sendiri tiba beberapa menit setelah mereka mendarat.

"Asyik!" jawab Naruto antusias. "Kira-kira berapa lama aku harus belajar untuk bisa terbang seperti Kaa-san?"

"Oh, enam... mungkin tujuh jam. Kalau kau tekun, kau bisa terbang pada akhir hari ini," ujar Ran sambil tersenyum teduh. "Kitsune paling bodoh pun bisa menguasai jurus terbang dalam waktu kurang dari waktu seminggu."

"Mantaaap!" balas Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan. "Bayangkan wajah Sasuke kalau tahu aku bisa terbang... Sakura juga..."

"Sayangnya, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu kecuali dalam keadaan terpaksa, nak," potong Ran sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala sang putra. "Untuk terbang, kau membutuhkan chakra yang sangat besar. Satu-satunya cara menyediakan chakra itu adalah dengan masuk ke dalam Keadaan Asal Kyuubi, minimal melepaskan dua dari sembilan ekor yang kau punyai. Aku tidak ingin kau pamer kekuatan Kyuubi milikmu selain pada saat berlatih denganku... itu cuma akan mengundang musuh yang tidak perlu saja. Mengerti?"

"Aaaah~ masa sedikiit saja tidak boleh, Kaa-san?" rengek Naruto sambil mengembangkan pipi.

"Tidak, nak. Aku sudah pernah merasakan diburu musuh dari delapan penjuru angin. Itu bukan kehidupan yang baik untukmu, percayalah... setidaknya tidak sekarang," balas sang ibu dengan raut muka tegas.

"Uuu... iya deh..." gumam Naruto sambil setengah merengek.

"Kalau menghadapi musuh, kau boleh unjuk kekuatan sepuasmu," tawar Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Okelah," balas Naruto yang sudah kembali semangatnya.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan membuka pintu Keadaan Asal Kyuubi terlebih dahulu. Duduklah di sini, dan ulurkan tanganmu ke depan," ujar sang ibu sambil menyuruh sang anak duduk bersila. "Apa pun yang kau rasakan dalam tubuhmu, ikuti saja. Ibu akan membimbingmu melepaskan lima dari sembilan tingkat kekuatan yang kau punyai hari ini, jadi kau bisa belajar ilmu-ilmu Kitsune no Jutsu."

...

Naruto terbukti merupakan seorang pelajar yang cukup handal. Dalam waktu tiga jam setelah Ran membukakan pintu-pintu Keadaan Asal Kyuubi, ia telah berhasil menguasai cara mengendalikan tingkat-tingkat pelepasan tenaga yang terkait dengan baik.

"Bagus, nak. Kau sudah bisa menguasai tingkat-tingkat energi dengan baik sampai dengan pelepasan tingkat kelima. Sekarang, kau sudah siap untuk belajar Kitsune no Jutsu," ungkap Ran sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Mari kita mulai dari jurus pertama."

"Aku ingin jurus yang hebat!" balas Naruto antusias.

"Semua orang mulai dengan langkah kecil," ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum bijaksana. "Jurus pertama akan kita pelajari adalah Kitsune no Ki. Jurus ini akan menyelimuti kepalan tanganmu dengan api yang bisa menyala dimanapun selama kau belum kehabisan tenaga atau mati. Disamping itu, jurus ini juga membuatmu lebih kebal terhadap api."

"Kedengarannya cukup sederhana..." komentar Naruto sambil memperhatikan sang ibu melepaskan satu ekor.

"Pertama-tama, masuklah ke dalam Pelepasan Satu Ekor," ujar sang ibu mencontohkan. "Kemudian alirkan chakra merah ke tengah telapak tanganmu, lalu pertahankan selama beberapa saat. Chakra merah yang terkumpul itu akan terbakar sendiri, dan setelah itu yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah memberikan chakra secara terus-menerus pada api chakra itu."

Beberapa saat setelah Ran selesai menjelaskan, tangannya terbakar oleh api berwarna merah-oranye. Api itu membungkus tangannya lalu berkobar sebentar, sebelum padam kembali dalam waktu tidak lebih dari satu menit. Naruto memandang tangan sang ibu lekat-lekat, berniat mencobanya sendiri.

"Nampaknya mudah..." gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan tangannya lekat-lekat.

"Cobalah dahulu, agak jauh di sebelah sana. Jangan lupa masuk dalam Pelepasan Satu Ekor. Aku akan beristirahat sebentar," ujar sang ibu sambil mendekati Jiraiya yang dari tadi duduk dekat tempat mereka berlatih.

"Cukup sederhana," ujar Jiraiya sambil bergeser memberi Ran tempat duduk. "Sedikit terlalu sederhana, malah..."

Baru saja Jiraiya berkomentar, terdengar ledakan keras yang membuat tanah bergetar sebentar.

"Hmmm, tampaknya dia sudah bisa melakukan salah satu aplikasi Kitsune no Ki," komentar Ran sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyebutnya Akai Katon: Bakuhatsu no Te."

"Kau yakin ledakan itu tidak menghancurkan tangannya?" seru Jiraiya khawatir.

"Tubuh Kitsune tidak selemah itu, Jiraiya. Dengan bantuan chakra merah, tubuhnya akan memperbaiki diri jauh lebih cepat dari manusia biasa. Saat ini, ledakan itu mungkin hanya terasa seperti mercon kecil yang meledak di tangan," ujar Ran tenang sambil tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto yang jatuh terduduk, nampak terguncang namun tak apa-apa. "Nak, itu tandanya chakra yang kauberikan pada api itu terlalu banyak dan terlalu cepat! Kurangi chakra yang kau berikan pada api itu, dan usahakan aliran chakranya tetap stabil!"

"Siap, kaa-san!" balas Naruto sambil menyeringai senang.

...

"Oh ho, nampaknya latihan Naruto berlangsung baik," komentar Yukari sambil berjalan mendekati Jiraiya dan Ran dari arah belakang mereka. "Dia anak yang cukup kuat. Dia akan jadi aset berharga dalam mempertahankan diri dari serbuan Akatsuki."

"Kemampuannya jauh dari terasah, Yukari-sama," balas Ran sambil menghela nafas. "Ia sudah punya Kitsune no Ki dan Fuujin no Hane, namun kemajuan berikutnya akan makan waktu lebih lama. Ia baru belajar dasar-dasar Genso Kirikae dan jutsu Eneton, namun ia belum mendapatkan konsepnya dengan baik..."

"Menurutku tingkat chakra Naruto sudah setingkat dengan ninja tingkat-kage," komentar Jiraiya sambil melipat tangan. "Naluri bertarung dan penguasaan jutsunya perlu diasah, tapi selain itu... sempurna."

"Eneton! Makankosappou!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan, diikuti ledakan kecil yang bunyinya sedikit lebih keras dari suara balon meletus. "Aaaargghhh!"

"Segalanya sudah disiapkan di Gensokyo. Aku, Reimu, Sanae, Kanako, Suwako, dan Patchouli akan membuat Kekkai Delapan Lapis untuk melindungi Konoha dari serangan Akatsuki, namun kami tetap akan butuh bantuan untuk bertarung langsung dengan mereka. Sudah ada penduduk Gensogakure yang mau meminjamkan tenaga, namun tampaknya kau dan Naruto harus turun bertarung juga," jelas Yukari sambil duduk di samping Jiraiya. "Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan maklumat jam malam untuk para penduduk desa, Jiracchi. Aku tak ingin ada pelanduk mati di tengah-tengah pertarungan para gajah."

"Kapan hal ini akan terjadi?" tanya Jiraiya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Aku tak tahu persisnya, namun aku bisa membantumu mencari tahu, Jiracchi," ungkap Yukari sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa memata-matai beberapa markas mereka di sekitar Amegakure dan Otogakure..." gumam Jiraiya sambil berpikir. "Seberapa cepat kau bisa mengantarku ke sana, Yukari-san?"

"Sebelum kau berkedip," ujar Yukari sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu Yukari-sama... sebelum anda pergi, saya perlu minta tolong dengan anda," potong Ran sambil bersiul memanggil Naruto kembali. "Antarkan kami ke Ruang Kompresi Waktu."

"Ah ha... seperti yang sudah kukira," ujar Yukari sambil tersenyum. "Setahun cukup?"

"Cukup, Yukari-sama," ujar Ran sambil mengangguk.

"Oh, halo Yukari-san!" sapa Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat dan menyeringai bahagia. "Kaa-san, kita akan kemana?"

"Kita akan berlatih selama setahun," ujar sang ibu. "Dan kita sebaiknya menyetok persediaan makanan untuk itu."

"Dari mana kita akan mendapatkan uang untuk itu, kaa-san?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Dan di mana kita akan berlatih?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ujar sang ibu sambil berkedip.

...

"Well, kita sudah sampai," ujar Jiraiya sambil melangkah keluar dari celah dimensi buatan Yukari. "Kukira kau bercanda saat kau bilang bisa mengantarku ke manapun dalam sedetik..."

"Kekuatan selalu ada harganya, Jiracchi," balas Yukari sambil melangkah keluar dari celah dimensi itu dalam balutan setelan jas coklat lengkap dengan dasi. "Aku kira ini markas utama mereka, hmm?"

"Ya, tempat ini diketahui sebagai markas Akatsuki yang terbesar," ujar Jiraiya sambil memandang sekeliling. "Ah, baiknya mereka... penyambutan pun sudah disiapkan."

Benar saja, sebentar kemudian ninja-ninja Amegakure sudah bermunculan dan mengepung mereka. Jiraiya menghitung setidaknya ada tiga puluh ninja, dan ninja-ninja itu pun bukan tipikal 'ninja umpan meriam' seperti mayoritas ninja-ninja Otogakure yang menyerbu Konoha tempo hari. Dari cara mereka bergerak dan menyergap Yukari dan dirinya, Jiraiya menyimpulkan bahwa ninja-ninja ini setidaknya setingkat dengan para Tokubetsu Jounin dari Konoha.

"Katakan padaku, wahai penguasa falak!" seru Yukari tiba-tiba. "Apa kau punya cukup ninja?"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab selama sepuluh detik lebih. Tantangan Yukari yang blak-blakan itu nampaknya cukup untuk membuat para bawahan itu takut.

"Kau berani juga, nyonya," komentar sebuah suara dari dalam tanah, diikuti munculnya seorang pria dengan dua cuping besar mengapit kepalanya. "Jiraiya sang Sannin, suatu kehormatan untuk dikunjungi anda. Apa yang kalian tunggu lagi? Bonus lima bulan gaji untuk yang bisa membawakan kepala Jiraiya pada Pein-sama."

"Ya, Zetsu-sama!" balas ninja-ninja yang sudah berkumpul mengepung Jiraiya itu, sembari merangsek maju.

"Kau perlu senjata, Jiraiya?" gurau Yukari sambil mencabut dua senjata dari dalam celah dimensinya, satu untuk satu tangan. "MERUNDUK!"

Jiraiya langsung merunduk sambil diam-diam merapal Goukakyu no Jutsu, sementara Yukari membabat ninja-ninja yang datang dengan dua senjata aneh yang mengeluarkan suara meletup-letup. Ninja-ninja yang tadi gagah berani menyerbu berjatuhan seperti rumput dipotong di hadapan Yukari dan senjata kembarnya. Zetsu hanya memandangi pembantaian itu dengan mimik muka netral. Jiraiya pun tidak tinggal diam, melepas beberapa semburan api untuk melindungi bagian punggung Yukari. Dalam sekejap mata, tiga puluh ninja terlatih itu terkapar tak bernyawa di hadapan Zetsu, Yukari, dan Jiraiya.

"Bolter SMG. Model terbaru buatan Kappa Research in Motion inc., dan hanya tersedia di Toko Sihir Raspberry cabang terdekat di kota anda! Bagaimana rasanya, tuan pemakan lalat?" goda Yukari sambil meniup asap yang keluar dari ujung senjatanya. "Masih banyak kejutan untuk kalian."

"Menarik... Aku ingin merasakan efektifitasnya melawanku. Mari," pancing Zetsu sambil masuk ke dalam kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Ah ha... baiklah kalau begitu. Jiracchi, kita pulang," ujar Yukari sambil melempar dua senjata yang tadi dipegangnya ke dalam celah dimensi. "Cuma ada satu anggota di sini, itupun belum tentu anggota mereka yang terkuat."

"Er... tidakkah kita perlu mengecek markas mereka terlebih dahulu?" ujar Jiraiya, merasa agak terganggu. "Percuma kita jauh-jauh datang ke sini..."

"Baca diantara kalimatnya, Jiracchi sayang," balas Yukari sambil tersenyum dan menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. "Dia hanya sendiri, tapi berani menghadapi kita yang unggul jumlah dan sudah unjuk kekuatan dengan membantai ninja-ninja desa ini tepat di depan hidungnya. Sepertinya kekuatan utama tidak ada di sini... dan mengingat apa yang kau prediksi tempo hari..."

"Brengsek... jangan-jangan mereka sudah di tengah jalan...!" desis Jiraiya sambil menggeretakkan gigi. "Yukari-san, kita..."

"Jaa~ngan kuatir!" ujar Yukari sambil membuka celah dimensi di bawah kaki Jiraiya, serta-merta menjatuhkan pria tua itu ke dalamnya. "Oh, dan kusarankan kau jangan ikut, tuan pemakan-lalat... sesat tak ditanggung!"

"Untung semuanya sudah direkam..." Zetsu bergumam pendek di tempat saat celah dimensi itu tertutup kembali.

* * *

A/N: curbstomping dimulai...


	3. Chapter 3

=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Tasogare**_

_Transition: Memilih Takdir_

_

* * *

_

"Eneton! Kaaa... me... haaa..." geram Naruto sambil menahan bola energi di tangannya. Jaket oranye miliknya sudah hampir tak berbentuk, hasil dari latihan kerasnya bersama Ran. Tujuh ekor berwarna kuning kemerahan tampak menyembul dari belakang tubuhnya. "Meee... HAAAAAA!"

Seiring teriakan itu, bola energi itu melejit maju ke arah sang ibu. Dengan tenang sang ibu meninju bola energi itu, bertahan sebentar, sebelum menepisnya hingga terlontar ke arah samping kiri belakangnya. Bola energi itu pun meledak tanpa membahayakan mereka berdua, sekitar seratus meter di belakang Ran.

"Belum. Kamehameha milikmu sudah memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan mendorong yang bagus, namun pembakaran chakranya belum cukup cepat, jadi masih relatif mudah ditepis. Sekali lagi," ujar sang ibu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari.

"Haaa? Belum juga?" teriak Naruto tak percaya. "Bu, kita sudah mengulangi ini selama... er, lima minggu?"

"Percayalah, nak, banyak lawan ibu dulu yang bisa menghindari jurus ini," balas Ran, sedikit kekecewaan dalam suaranya. "Selain itu, masih ada Musou Tensei dan Mugen Zenshin yang harus kau pelajari. Dan kau bahkan belum belajar Mahou sedikitpun."

"Tidakkah terlalu cepat kalau kau mau mengajarkannya semua jurus pamungkas kaum kitsune itu dalam setahun, Ran?" ujar Yukari yang muncul dari celah dimensi di belakang Ran.

"Yah, kemajuan Naruto memang cukup pesat dalam enam bulan, Yukari-sama, tapi aku takut itu belum cukup..." ujar Ran sambil berbalik menghadapi bekas tuannya itu.

"Kau terlalu khawatir," ujar sang bekas tuan sambil tersenyum. "Dulu dengan Chen pun begitu. Percayalah sedikit dengan anak-anakmu."

"Ooh, Yukari-san!" seru Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati sang perempuan pirang. "Kau menjenguk kami? Aku banyak kemajuan, lho!"

"Tidak, Naruto," balas Yukari sambil menepuk kepala sang pemuda. "Ran, waktunya telah tiba. Akatsuki sedang mendekati Konoha, dan kami butuh bantuanmu dan Naruto untuk membantu mempertahankan rumah kita."

"Yukari-sama..." desah Ran sambil memandang ke arah sang bekas tuan. "Naruto, ayo. Tenaga kita dibutuhkan."

"Che! Ibu tidak usah minta dua kali, pasti akan kuberikan!" balas Naruto antusias. "Kita akan menendang pantat Akatsuki sampai ke bulan!"

"Anak ini..." gumam sang ibu sambil tersenyum sayu.

"Aku suka anak ini," komentar Yukari sambil membuka celah dimensi ke Gensokyo. "Oh ya Ran, kau masih memiliki kontrak dengan Chen?"

"Masih, Yukari-sama," ujar sang bekas pelayan sambil mengangguk. "Akan kuhubungi Chen begitu kita sampai."

...

"Oke, sekarang akan kujelaskan pembagian pasukan untuk operasi Sankaku-kon. Tasogare-gumi yang dikomandani Chen akan terdiri dari Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid, Youmu Konpaku, Yuugi Hoshiguma, Nue Houjuu, Fujiwara no Mokou, Remilia Scarlet, Ran Yakumo, dan Naruto Uzumaki. Tugas Tasogare-gumi adalah mengalahkan semua anggota Akatsuki yang memasuki wilayah masing-masing. Tidak boleh ada kekalahan di pihak kita. Aku tahu kalian hampir semuanya youkai yang akan melawan manusia, namun tetaplah berhati-hati. Mereka semua sangat berbahaya dan akan melakukan cara apapun untuk mengalahkan kalian..."

"Hmm, jadi kita akan melawan mereka langsung..." gumam Ran sambil menghela nafas panjang sembari memperhatikan Yukari menjelaskan strategi. "Kau belum mempelajari keseluruhan Kumite Kitsune... mungkin bertarung di jarak dekat bukan ide yang bagus, hmm?"

"... Kurasa Yukari-san benar. Ibu terlalu banyak khawatir..." gerutu Naruto sambil cemberut. "Aku ini ninja bukannya tanpa modal, Ibu. Aku masih punya beberapa jutsu yang akan lebih dahsyat kalau dilancarkan dengan tambahan chakra Kitsune. Selama kita di dalam sana, aku sudah memperhitungkan berapa besar Rasengan yang bisa kubuat... yah, kira-kira cukup untuk membalikkan aliran air terjun di Lembah Akhir."

"Ibu mana sih yang tidak khawatir saat anaknya akan bertaruh nyawa," balas sang ibu sambil menepuk kepala sang anak.

"Kalian masing-masing akan masuk ke dalam salah satu bagian dari segel delapan lapis yang akan kupersiapkan sekitar tiga jam dari sekarang. Sesudah kalian memasukinya, kalian akan mendapati desa yang kosong. Jangan khawatir, ini normal dan desa itu akan menjadi medan tempur kalian. Jangan pusing oleh kerusakan kolateral karena itu hanya akan terjadi pada segel delapan lapis dan bukan pada Konohagakure yang sebenarnya..."

"Ibu, orang seperti apa sih ayahku itu?" gumam Naruto sambil meregangkan tangannya. Yukari masih terus menjelaskan tentang Segel Delapan Lapis yang akan mengamankan Konoha.

"Ayahmu?" balas Ran sedikit bergumam. "Dia kuat. Sangat terlatih dalam berbagai disiplin, dan salah satu orang termuda yang bisa menguasai fuuinjutsu. Juga... sangat tampan. Rambut dan matanya mirip denganmu."

"Whoa, keren," gumam Naruto sambil memandangi sang ibu. "Pasti dia sangat sayang dengan Ibu, ya..."

"Oh, tentu... dia juga yang mengusahakan pembuatan identitas Kushina Uzumaki itu," ujar sang ibu sambil menumpukan tangan ke belakang kepala.

"Terus... mengapa ia tidak di sini? Apa ia tewas saat serbuan Kyuubi ke Konoha?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sang ibu terdiam sesaat, sebelum menghembuskan nafas yang seperti telah tertahan belasan tahun.

"Saat ini seharusnya kau sudah tahu dua ditambah dua dalam hal ini, nak..." gumam sang ibu sambil memandang Naruto lekat-lekat di mata sang anak. "Bila sebenarnya Kyuubi yang tersegel dalam tubuhmu adalah manifestasi dari seluruh sifat buruk yang kemudian disegel bersama kekuatanmu... maka..."

"Aku... Kyuubi... yang menghancurkan Konoha...?" desis Naruto tidak percaya. "Tapi... ini pasti kesalahan... tidak mungkin... kan...?"

"Sayangnya... itu yang terjadi," Ran menghela nafas. "Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu, nak. Aku tak bisa. Bila ada yang harus disalahkan, musuh-musuh kamilah yang harus memikul itu."

"Tapi aku... tapi aku..." gumam Naruto sambil terisak. "Aku yang menyebabkan..."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, nak," ujar Ran sambil mendekap sang anak yang mulai menangis karena merasakan beban rasa bersalah menguburnya. "Manusia yang hebat tak pernah berbuat kesalahan, namun manusia yang sempurna bisa mengubah segala kesalahan dan kelemahan dalam dirinya menjadi kekuatan baru."

...

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Ran sambil mengelus lembut kepala Naruto.

"Yah... begitulah..." gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Baguslah. Kita masih punya rumah untuk dilindungi, lho," ujar Ran sambil mengecup dahi sang anak.

"Uh... Kaa-san benar," gumam Naruto sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring di pangkuan sang ibu. "Jadi, Yukari-san mana?"

"Sedang menyusun Segel Delapan Lapis di Konoha bersama Reimu dan yang lainnya. Tasogare-gumi sedang mempersiapkan diri, begitu Yukari-sama membuka celah dimensi kita akan langsung berangkat," Jelas sang ibu sambil mengela nafas.

"Ah... baguslah. Mungkin dengan bertarung menghadapi musuh Konohagakure, aku bisa menebus dosa," gumam Naruto dengan pandangan sayu.

"Nona Ran, anda di sana?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamar. "Celah dimensi baru saja terbuka."

"Aku segera ke sana, Sakuya-san!" balas sang ibu sambil bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, nak. Takdir memanggil kita."

"Kaa-san..." ujar Naruto sambil mengenakan sepatu baru untuk menggantikan sepatu kesayangannya yang sudah hancur di dalam ruang dimensi. "Kalau kita kembali nanti, maukah Kaa-san bercerita tentang Tou-san?"

"Tentu, nak," balas sang ibu sambil sedikit merapikan pakaiannya. "Sekarang, berikan ciuman keberuntungan untuk Kaa-san."

...

Yukari menghela nafas lega saat ia melihat delapan lapis dimensi yang ia persiapkan sudah terisi dengan penjaga masing-masing. Ran Yakumo, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percayai sepenuhnya, memimpin Tasogare-gumi untuk menghadapi Akatsuki. Ia pun sudah melihat potensi yang begitu besar dalam tubuh putra Ran. Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ini tak mungkin gagal.

"Yukari-sama, pengintai dari Mayonaka-gumi melihat musuh. Mereka akan tiba dalam beberapa jam," ujar Sakuya sambil muncul dari udara kosong.

"Bagus. Bersiaplah di posisi," ujar Yukari sambil tersenyum. "Operasi Segitiga... mulai."

* * *

_Remember there's a brightest star_

_That's shining bright so high above you_

_Whenever there's the darkest sky_

_That's making the light so small to shine through_

_Someday you'll find the star above you_

_And you will know that glory days_

_Are waiting for you_

_(Victory Song, D. Terada)  
_

_

* * *

_A/N: Monggo silakan lanjutannya... *ceritanya males direcokin*


	4. Chapter 4

=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Tasogare**_

_Matchup 6: Benang-benang Cinta dan Benci_

_Sasori vs Alice Margatroid_

_

* * *

_

_**Kimi no hitomi ni utsuru**_

_**Watashi wa nani iro desu ka?**_

_**Akafukaki nozomu nara**_

_**Watasou hi no hikari wo…**_

_Saat kau memandangku_

_Warna apakah yang kaupilih untukku__?_

_Bila merah gelap yang kaupilih_

_Maka akan kuberikan cahaya mentari untukmu…_

_(Kimi ga Tame, SUARA)_

_

* * *

_

Alice Margatroid menghela nafas panjang. Cahaya lampu magis yang dibawanya dari Gensokyo agak meredup, pertanda harus diisi tenaga lagi. Untungnya, perbaikan dan perawatan pada koleksi boneka miliknya sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal Shanghai dan Hourai, kedua boneka miliknya yang baru ia sempurnakan menjadi boneka seukuran manusia, yang belum selesai ia perbaiki.

Perlahan, selintas desir angin bertiup dari arah belakang Alice, memberitahukan bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"Bisakah anda menunggu sebentar, Tuan?" ujar sang gadis sambil memerintahkan Hourai mengeluarkan segulung kawat dari dalam kotak perkakasnya.

...

Sasori berjalan penuh curiga melalui jalan-jalan Konohagakure yang entah kenapa sangat sepi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, padahal ia tahu banyak binatang yang tetap aktif di malam hari. Hiruko yang berjalan di belakangnya juga tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara, mungkin karena Sasori baru menyiapkannya habis-habisan untuk hari ini. Sepertinya, seluruh alam bersepakat untuk diam tanpa mengganggu pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

Memasuki belokan yang entah ke berapa, Sasori melihat sebuah rumah dengan cahaya samar keluar dari sela-sela dindingnya. Mungkin ini jebakan, pikir sang Pasir Merah sambil berjalan menghampirinya. Jebakan atau bukan, melihat manusia lain, musuh atau bukan, adalah sesuatu yang agak melegakan untuknya saat ini.

"Bisakah anda menunggu sebentar, Tuan?" ujar seorang gadis yang umurnya kira-kira dua puluh tahun, ketika Sasori membuka pintu rumah itu.

Gadis itu membelakangi Sasori, nampaknya sedang memperbaiki sebuah boneka dengan tinggi sekitar lima kaki. Boneka lain yang seukuran berdiri di samping sang gadis, membawakan beberapa alat-alat pertukangan kecil ketika diminta. Sasori dan Hiruko terdiam beberapa saat, tak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kau... pembuat boneka juga? Aku tahu beberapa ninja dari Sunagakure yang bertarung menggunakan boneka..." tanya sang Pasir Merah sambil mencari tempat duduk. Hiruko diperintahkannya untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Ah, tidak juga..." balas sang gadis sambil membantu boneka yang tadi diperbaikinya berpakaian, "Boneka-boneka ini hanya hobi, namun cukup berguna juga dalam pekerjaan sehari-hari... Hourai, lepaskan bajumu, sekarang giliranmu... Shanghai, bantu aku ya."

Sasori tergoda untuk memeluk sang gadis dari belakang dan menyatakan cintanya, tapi pikirannya menolak wacana itu. Dia anggota Akatsuki yang diutus untuk menghabisi seluruh isi desa ini untuk kelancaran rencana mereka mendirikan markas besar di sini. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama anda membuat boneka, nona?" tanya Sasori sambil menghela nafas, berusaha menetralkan debar jantungnya yang memuncak.

"Oh, sejak saya bisa mengingatnya, tuan," balas Alice sambil meniup sambungan Hourai yang baru ia perbaiki, "Saya belajar secara otodidak, tapi lama-lama bisa jadi hebat juga. Mungkin ibu saya benar, saya lebih berbakat dalam hal ini daripada sihir yang seharusnya saya pelajari..."

"Maksudmu genjutsu mungkin," timpal Sasori sambil berjalan menghampiri sang gadis, "Wah, buatannya bagus sekali. Seperti hidup saja."

"Saya tidak akan puas sebelum itu, tuan," ujar Alice sambil menoleh ke arah sang Pasir Merah, "Mereka bahkan bisa berdansa layaknya manusia."

"Bertarung, maksudmu," dengan ringan Sasori membalas, "Boneka-bonekaku juga petarung yang cukup handal, Hiruko salah satunya..."

"Tidak, tuan, Shanghai dan Hourai bisa berdansa... dalam arti sebenarnya," balas Alice sambil tersenyum, "OK Hourai, kenakan pakaianmu... Shanghai, ayo kita berdansa!"

Beberapa saat Sasori terdiam memperhatikan sang gadis menari bersama boneka-bonekanya sambil menahan air mata yang tak akan pernah keluar. _Oh, Kami... mengapa Kau pertemukan aku dengan gadis sempurna ini pada saat genting seperti ini? Mengapa, Kami? Mengapa kau menaruhnya di sisi putih melawan diriku sang kuda hitam?_

"Maafkan aku... nona," gumam Sasori sambil berdiri dan mulai mempersiapkan Hiruko untuk menyerang. "Perintahku adalah membunuh semua orang yang menghalangi kami merebut Konoha."

"Tidak apa-apa... tuan," ujar Alice sambil melepaskan Shanghai lalu menghadapi Sasori, tersenyum sayu. "Saya sudah tahu sejak membaui bau racun yang sangat banyak di boneka tuan..."

"Kau... sudah tahu?" balas Sasori setengah tidak percaya. "Dan kau yang mereka utus untuk menghentikanku?"

"Tentu, tuan," sambut Alice sambil membuka sebuah koper penuh boneka kecil lalu mengambil beberapa boneka dari dalamnya. Shanghai dan Hourai pun mempersenjatai diri dengan katana dan kusari-gama, bak mengerti keinginan tuan mereka. "Mari, kita lanjutkan tarian ini di luar."

"Namaku... Sasori, namun musuh-musuhku memanggilku Akasuna no Sasori. Kau keberatan bila kutanyakan siapa namamu?" pinta Sasori sambil membalikkan badan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sebelum kita menjadi musuh...?"

"Alice," balas Alice sambil tersenyum. "Alice... Margatroid."

...

Pertempuran itu tidak langsung dimulai begitu Alice melangkah beberapa langkah dari pintu rumah. Sasori terdiam menunggu di tengah jalan lebar yang membelah Konohagakure, Hiruko terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Mari, Tuan Akasuna no Sasori," kata Alice sambil mempersiapkan lima boneka kecil yang melayang di depan dan samping sang gadis. "Silahkan mulai tarian kita."

Sasori segera menyambut ajakan Alice dengan memerintahkan Hiruko untuk menyerang. Hiruko pun langsung merangsek maju dengan memuntahkan jarum-jarum beracun dari tubuh dan telapak tangannya. Alice, Shanghai, dan Hourai dengan cepat mencelos menghindar, sementara tiga dari lima boneka kecil yang dibawanya menyerang Sasori dengan tombak-tombak kecil mereka. Sasori menghadapi mereka dengan tenang, menghindari tusukan-tusukan cepat dari tiga penjuru sambil memotong mereka dengan sebuah pedang pendek yang selalu dibawanya.

"Artful Sacrifice!" seru Alice sambil menunjuk Sasori. Sebuah boneka kecil yang tersisa dari tiga boneka kecil yang tadi menyerang Sasori langsung meledak, tepat ketika pedang Sasori menyentuhnya. Tangan Sasori pun pecah berkeping-keping, dan ditengah kekagetannya beberapa pecahan pedang menancap di wajahnya.

"Bagus..." gumam Sasori sambil menarik kembali potongan-potongan kecil yang tadinya merupakan tangan kanannya, membentuknya kembali. "Keahlianmu dengan boneka... ternyata lebih hebat dari yang kubayangkan. Jelas lebih dari sebatas aspek keindahan belaka."

"Kau... bukan manusia?" seru Alice tak percaya. Hiruko yang terus merangsek maju dengan ekor beracunnya sedang ditahan oleh Hourai dan Shanghai, sementara dua boneka kecilnya yang tersisa berputar-putar di sekeliling Hiruko, mencuri kesempatan menyerang kala ada celah di pertahanan boneka berekor itu.

"Ya... dan tidak," gumam Sasori sambil menggunakan gulungan di punggungnya untuk memanggil senjata simpanannya, sebuah boneka orang tua. Boneka baru itu langsung merangsek maju, memuntahkan pasir hitam yang pekat sambil menyangsong Hiruko. Hourai nyaris saja menjadi sasaran tembak, kalau saja ia terlambat sedetik untuk menghindar.

"Dia tak bisa dihadapi dengan cara biasa..." gerutu Alice sambil mundur diikuti Shanghai dan Hourai. "Artful Sacrifice!"

Dua boneka kecil yang tersisa meledak hebat tepat di depan Hiruko, menghancurkan senjata utamanya. Dengan waktu yang berhasil dibelinya itu, Alice melarikan diri ke dalam pepohonan lebat yang ada di sebuah taman dekat tempat pertempuran dimulai sambil melemparkan bom asap untuk mengecoh Sasori. Sasori, boneka orang tua miliknya, dan Hiruko mengejar masuk, namun mereka dengan cepat kehilangan jejak.

"Ke mana mereka..." desis Sasori setengah menggeram. Asap tebal menghalangi pandangan ke segala arah. Tak ingin terhambat terlalu lama, Sasori pun memencarkan asap itu dengan jurus Fuuton sederhana, namun Alice tetap tak terlihat. Hiruko maju mencari sang gadis, namun ketika kepala Hiruko tiba-tiba lepas dari lehernya, Sasori menyadari mereka masuk perangkap.

"Hiaaaa!" teriak suara Alice yang terdengar dari arah atas Sasori. Serentak, seluruh pohon di sekeliling Sasori rubuh, menggencet hancur Hiruko yang sudah rusak parah. Sasori dan boneka keduanya berhasil menghindar tanpa banyak mengalami kerusakan, namun untuk kali kedua mereka kehilangan jejak Alice.

"Maju, Shanghai! Lindungi dia dengan tembakan, Hourai! Target, boneka kedua!" teriak Alice sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasori.

"YES, MASTER," geram kedua boneka itu serentak dengan suara yang terdengar hanya mirip suara manusia.

"PRESSURE DRIVER, DEPLOY."

"OCHSTANGEWEHR D-TYPE, FIRING MODE SPREAD, SET."

Tembakan segera menghujani posisi Sasori. Ledakan-ledakan kecil merobek-robek boneka orang tua yang ia keluarkan belakangan. Tubuhnya sendiri bahkan tidak luput dari tembakan, walaupun dengan kemampuannya sebagai pengendali boneka cukup membantunya dalam memperbaiki kerusakan. Ditengah kekagetannya, sebuah semburat merah menabrak boneka orang tua miliknya, sebelum beberapa ledakan besar mengoyak udara dan membuat dirinya terpaksa mundur beberapa belas langkah.

Saat debu yang timbul akibat tembakan-tembakan Hourai surut, Sasori mendapati boneka Kazekage miliknya rusak parah dan hampir hancur. Ketika mendongak, iapun mendapatkan gambaran apa yang menyerang boneka Kazekage Ketiga miliknya tadi. Shanghai kini membawa sebuah senjata berujung pasak dengan panjang hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya, sedangkan Hourai menyandang tombak besar dengan gagang yang aneh dan lubang di ujungnya. Alice berdiri di belakang keduanya, mendekap sebuah buku di dadanya dengan sebelah tangan. Di atas semua itu, ia melihat ketiganya sedang terbang tanpa bantuan apapun.

"Konoha mempunyai ahli boneka sehebat ini...?" desis Sasori tak percaya. "Kenapa... kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar tentang dirimu, Alice?"

"Konoha bukanlah tempat kelahiran saya," balas Alice sambil melayang turun.

"Lalu... mengapa?" tanya Sasori sambil mengulur waktu untuk mempersiapkan salah satu jurus pamungkasnya, Akai Higi: Hyaku no Souen.

"Karena desa ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal saya... tuan Sasori..." balas Alice sambil memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya. Saat itu juga, boneka-boneka kecil yang tadi tergeletak dalam koper bangkit ke udara, berkumpul di sekitar Alice. "Oleh karena itu... Tasogare... tidak bisa menyerahkannya pada Akatsuki."

"Tasogare... eh?" gumam Sasori sambil tersenyum. "Tasogare... Akatsuki... Ahahahaha, bagaimana nasib mempermainkan kita semua. Baiklah... Kita mulai. Akai Higi, Hyaku no Souen!"

Dengan diaktifkannya tiga gulungan yang tersisa dalam penyimpanan yang dimiliki Sasori, seratus boneka prajurit miliknya bermunculan dari udara kosong. Kebanyakan membawa pedang sebagai senjata, namun ada pula yang membawa tombak dan naginata.

"Shanghai, Hourai, posisi defensif!" balas Alice sambil melepas pita yang menyegel buku yang ia dekap. "Doll Sign, The Dollmaster Who Played A Thousand Hearts!"

Bala tentara yang dibawa kedua pengendali boneka itu pun bertarung dengan kekuatan yang sama-sama luar biasa. Seratus boneka milik Sasori merangsek dengan cepat untuk menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi mereka, terlindungi oleh formasi falanks yang ketat. Sementara itu, boneka-boneka Alice yang lebih kecil dan gesit menyelip-nyelip cepat di sekitar boneka-boneka prajurit, berusaha melumpuhkan formasi bertahan boneka-boneka milik Sasori dari dalam dan mencederai kecepatan geraknya. Untuk sesaat, terlihat bahwa Seratus Pejuang milik Sasori sedang berada di atas angin. Tidak hanya mereka lebih besar dan tahan pukul, formasi mereka juga memberikan perlindungan yang cukup baik dan tidak gampang ditembus.

"Artful Sacrifice!" seru Alice sambil menunjuk ke arah formasi Seratus Pejuang milik Sasori. Efeknya luar biasa, karena semua boneka milik Alice langsung meledak ketika bertarung, berusaha menghancurkan ke-seratus prajurit milik Sasori. Alice langsung melayang turun, nafasnya memburu tanda kehabisan tenaga.

"Skak mat..." geram Sasori penuh kemenangan, saat debu ledakan menghilang. Setidaknya separuh boneka pejuang miliknya tidak rusak atau hanya mengalami kerusakan ringan.

"Kau kira... begitu?" balas Alice di tengah nafasnya yang tidak teratur. "Lihatlah... sekali lagi."

"Apa?" seru Sasori tidak percaya saat boneka-bonekanya berhenti menuruti perintahnya dan mulai berbalik mengacungkan senjata ke arahnya. "Tak... mungkin..."

"Apakah... ini skak mat-mu... tuan Sasori...?" gumam Alice sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia terhuyung-huyung berdiri, sementara Sasori memandang penuh rasa tidak percaya sekaligus takjub. "Kalau begitu... ini skak mat-ku..."

"Aku... aku..." desah Sasori sambil jatuh berlutut.

"Bisakah... kau membalik keadaan ini... tuan Sasori?" Alice bergumam sambil mengumpulkan nafas.

"Biar kupikirkan..." geram Sasori sambil menyeringai marah. Belum ada yang bisa menekannya hingga saat ini. Bahkan jurus pamungkas yang pernah menghabisi beberapa negara miliknya pun sudah ia kerahkan, namun ia belum bisa mengalahkan sang gadis. Chakra cadangannya hanya cukup untuk satu jutsu lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sasori tersentak. Ada cara itu. Tidak menyenangkan memang, namun cukup efektif. Mungkin ia akan kehabisan chakra sejenak, namun bila ia bisa mendapatkan senjata pasak itu...

"Mari!" teriak Sasori sambil merangsek maju, seluruh senjata terhunus, ke arah sisa-sisa Seratus Pejuang yang sekarang berada dalam kendali Alice.

"Semuanya, formasi bertahan total!" perintah Alice dengan panik pada Shanghai, Hourai, dan sisa-sisa Seratus Pejuang untuk membuat formasi defensif di sekitar dirinya. Dengan cerdik, Sasori melempar bom asap ke arah bawah, membuat tabir asap untuk menyamarkan gerakannya. Alice meledakkan sebuah boneka pejuang dengan Artful Sacrifice untuk menyingkirkan asap itu, namun yang tertinggal di tengah pusaran asap itu hanya tubuh Sasori yang kosong bagian dada kirinya. Tenaga Alice yang semakin habis memaksanya berlutut di tanah.

"HMMM, MENARIK SEKALI... BONEKAMU PENUH CHAKRA PETIR, DAN SENJATANYA JUGA BERJALAN DENGAN CHAKRA YANG SAMA, PADAHAL INI BUKAN BONEKA YANG DIBUAT DARI MANUSIA. DESAIN YANG MENGAGUMKAN," gumam suara yang muncul dari dalam Shanghai yang perlahan-lahan mengarahkan Pressure Driver ke arah dahi Alice yang sedang berlutut dan tampak sangat kelelahan. "SELAMAT TINGGAL, ALICE."

"Y-ya..." gumam Alice terbata-bata, namun dengan mantap berdiri. "Kecuali bila aku sedang tidak kehabisan tenaga. Return Inanimateness, Shanghai."

Sontak Pressure Driver yang baru tadi terasa ringan di tangan Sasori/Shanghai berubah sangat berat. Seluruh tenaga yang tadinya mengalir bebas dalam tubuh Sasori/Shanghai bak ditarik keluar entah kemana. Sasori membutuhkan chakra untuk mempertahankan jantungnya agar tetap berdetak, dan habisnya chakra yang tadi mengalir dalam boneka Shanghai itu dengan tiba-tiba nyaris saja membunuhnya seketika.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi jelas untuk Sasori yang sedang membajak tubuh Shanghai itu. Semua yang telah terjadi hingga saat ini adalah jebakan Alice belaka. _Aku memakan umpannya mentah-mentah_, pikir Sasori saat Shanghai jatuh tertelungkup ke tanah.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau bagian terakhir yang masih manusia dalam dirimu adalah jantungmu, tuan Sasori. Saya langsung tahu bahwa tubuh anda adalah boneka sejak anda melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah saya, semua dari suara sendi serta kayu dan kayu beradu. Walaupun begitu, tidak ada boneka yang memiliki detak jantung, namun anda punya... saat itulah aku menyadari anda apa," ujar Alice tenang sambil memerintahkan Hourai untuk menodongkan moncong Ochstangewehr ke arah silinder jantung Sasori yang menempel di punggung Shanghai. "Skak mat, tuan Sasori. Ternyata anda juga bukan boneka sempurna yang saya cari."

"OCHSTANGEWEHR, CRACKSHOT. SAYONARA."

...

"Wai, banyak boneka, nyaa~" seru seorang gadis kecil dengan telinga mirip kucing dan dua ekor menyembul dari bagian belakang tubuhnya bahagia sambil melangkah masuk ke bekas medan pertempuran Alice-Sasori yang dipenuhi banyak boneka.

"Kau mau kubuatkan, Chen?" tawar Alice yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon, buku sihir yang tadi ia gunakan kembali tersegel dalam dekapannya.

"Mauuu~!" balas Chen senang.

"Akan kubuatkan selesai memperbaiki Shanghai," balas Alice sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Chen. "Fyuh... ternyata lawan sang Tasogare 06 ini berat juga..."

* * *

A/N: Kenapa Matchup 6? No reason :P Dari semua matchup, saya paling seneng yang iniiii XD


	5. Chapter 5

=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Tasogare**_

_Matchup 2: Tabir Antara Kewarasan dan Kegilaan_

_Itachi Uchiha vs Reisen Udongein Inaba_

_

* * *

_

_Up from the sea, from underground  
Down from the sky, they're all around  
They will return: mankind will learn  
New kinds of fear when they are here_

_(Carol of The Old Ones, HPLHS)_

_

* * *

_

Itachi Uchiha melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang Konohagakure yang tidak dijaga. Malam itu gelap dan dingin, tidak seperti malam-malam Konohagakure dalam ingatannya.

"Hmm, desa ini belum banyak berubah... tapi ke mana penjaga-penjaga itu?" gumam Itachi mengusir kebosanan. "Apakah Ilusi Pein sebegitu kuatnya?"

"Berhenti di situ!" seru seorang gadis berambut lila panjang dengan dua telinga kelinci.

"Apakah kau yang diutus Konoha untuk melawanku?" balas Itachi sambil berhenti melangkah.

"Ya! Aku Reisen Udongein Inaba dari Tasogare, menantangmu bertarung!" seru sang gadis bermata merah sambil berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk ke Itachi.

"Tasogare, eh?" balas Itachi sambil tersenyum, memandang dalam ke mata merah Reisen. "Danzo yang menunjuk kalian?"

"Itu tidak penting! Kau akan mati di sini!" sembur Reisen sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Itachi tidak banyak berbasa-basi lagi. Ia langsung mengerahkan jurus-jurus Katon untuk membakar gadis berambut lila panjang yang menghalanginya itu. Sayangnya, sang gadis ternyata juga bukan lawan yang enteng. Dengan lincah sang gadis menghindari bola-bola api Itachi. Sekali sentakan kemudian, ia menghancurkan bola api itu dengan sebuah benda besar berbentuk silinder yang muncul dari tangannya. Itachi hanya bisa menebak-nebak kapan sang gadis mengeluarkan jutsu itu.

"Takkan kubiarkan!" seru gadis berambut ungu pupus itu sambil sekali lagi menembakkan peluru peledak miliknya.

Itachi berusaha menghindar, namun nampaknya peluru itu selalu meledak tepat didekatnya. Dengan tenang, Itachi berusaha mengulur waktu agar chakranya dapat pulih, walaupun hal itu membuatnya harus menghadapi peluru-peluru Reisen hanya dengan berbekal gerak refleks.

"Hebat juga kau, Gadis Kelinci. Pasti kau bukan warga Konoha, hmm?" pancing Itachi sambil menjauh selangkah dari sang gadis. Magenkyou Sharingan miliknya perlu sedikit lagi chakra untuk bisa diaktifkan, sedangkan chakranya berkurang karena bola-bola api ninjutsu tadi.

"Kemarin bukan," balas Reisen tenang sambil memandang lurus ke mata Itachi, "Tapi sekarang aku akan membela desa ini sampai titik darah penghabisan bila perlu."

"Mmm, jadi kalian tentara bayaran?" lanjut Itachi yang terus memancing sambil menunggu chakranya cukup untuk melancarkan serangan ilusi menggunakan Magenkyou Sharingan miliknya. "Berapa Danzo membayar kalian?"

"Itu..."

Tiba-tiba seluruh pandangan Reisen menjadi gelap. Tubuhnya bak berselimut api warna hitam, panas membakar hingga ke tulang. Ia langsung menjerit kesakitan dan menggelepar. Itachi tersenyum gelap, puas karena berhasil memerangkap lawannya dalam jeratan Amaterasu.

"Jadi... apakah mimpimu menyenangkan...?"

Itachi terkejut oleh bisikan pelan Reisen di telinganya, namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia telah terperangkap dalam jebakannya sendiri. Kaki dan tangannya dibelit tentakel-tentakel berlendir, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan jutsu apapun kecuali doujutsu. Doujutsu pun tak akan banyak menolongnya bila ia tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan sang lawan.

"Ka-... Kai! Kai! KAAAAAI!"

"It is not in death which one can eternally lie... and as strange aeons pass by, even death may die..."

Bisikan pelan Reisen itu disambut jeritan Itachi yang merasakan matanya meledak. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya terpelintir ke arah yang aneh hingga putus, disusul kakinya yang berputar dalam gelang panggul hingga lepas.

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu..."

Berikutnya, perut dan dada Itachi memburai ke luar. Ususnya menari-nari keluar, bak diperintahkan oleh seorang tukang suling. Berikutnya, lidahnya terlepas dan mengembara masuk ke dalam tenggorokan, menyentuh ususnya sendiri dari dalam.

"R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn..."

Ilusi kegilaan itu masih berlangsung. Otak Itachi terasa disetrum dengan petir, memberinya sensasi panas yang tidak terkira. Pembuluh darah yang tersisa di tubuh cerai-berai itu mengalirkan darah dari seluruh tubuh Itachi kembali ke jantung, menggembungkannya seperti balon sebelum meledakkannya dari dalam. Ilusi itu akhirnya ditutup oleh terpuntirnya leher Itachi ke belakang seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Cthulhu... fhtagn..."

Hal terakhir yang dirasakan Itachi adalah sesuatu yang sedang mengunyah tubuhnya hingga hancur.

"Cthulhu... fhtagn."

Tiba-tiba dunia itu kembali pecah. Kali ini Reisen yang terikat di sebuah salib. Lingkungan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi tandus dan gelap. Sebuah bulan merah menggantung di angkasa, tapi sinar bulan itu tidak membantu banyak dalam menerangi lanskap yang tandus dan terbakar itu.

"Tsukuyomi," gumam Itachi sambil muncul dari balik salib itu. "Selama tujuh puluh dua jam ke depan... kau akan mengalami siksaan terburuk dalam hidupmu..."

Tiba-tiba, Itachi merasa baru terbangun dari tidur yang sangat panjang. Ia mendapati tangan dan kakinya telah mengecil dan terikat kaku oleh lengan-lengan besi yang terikat erat pada sebuah bingkai. Ia bernafas dalam cairan kuning yang rasanya menyerupai darah. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Itachi adalah sebuah lengan raksasa dengan beberapa lingkaran kaca yang menghadapi wajahnya. Salah satu 'mata' itu berdengung sejenak, sebelum lebih banyak capit keluar dari lengan mekanis itu, dan mengebor beberapa lubang di belakang kepalanya.

...

Reisen menghela nafas lega saat membuka mata. Seorang gadis pendek dengan dua telinga kucing berjongkok di sebelahnya, memandang dengan khawatir padanya, lalu pada Itachi yang menggelepar-gelepar di tanah.

"Nee, Reisen-chan, dia kenapa?" tanya sang gadis kecil.

"Dia terperangkap dalam mimpi yang ditimbulkan oleh obat Gyaku Kochoumugan, Chen-san," balas Reisen sambil berdiri. "Sebelum menyerang tadi, ia sudah terperangkap oleh Mata Merah Kegilaan milikku... Sesudah itu, tak sulit untuk memanipulasi gelombang otaknya untuk membuatnya tidur tanpa disadarinya, lalu menyuntikkan Gyaku Kochoumugan langsung ke dalam darahnya untuk membuatnya terperangkap dalam mimpi buruk yang berlapis-lapis."

"Ehehehe, sulit memahaminya," balas Chen sambil tertawa kecil. "Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Tugasku sebagai Tasogare 02 selesai. Sebaiknya kita mengikatnya agar ia tak melukai dirinya sendiri..." ujar Reisen sambil melihat ke sekeliling. "Chen, punya tali?"

* * *

A/N: Udah dibilang bakal curbstomp kan :P


	6. Chapter 6

=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Tasogare**_

_Matchup 7: Hidan vs Fujiwara No Mokou_

_Detik-detik dalam Keabadian_

_

* * *

_

_**Yume miteru, nani mo mitenai?**_

_**Kataru no muda da, jibun no koto wa**_

_Mimpikah yang kulihat? Atau bukan apa-apa?_

_Kata-kataku hanya akan terbuang percuma, tidak menjadi apa-apa_

_(Bad Apple!, Alstroemeria Records)_

_

* * *

_

Hidan yang terpisah dari sang partner Kakuzu berjalan dalam jalan utama Konoha yang malam itu begitu sepi. _Bahkan suara napasku saja hampir tak terdengar_, gumam sang pemuja Jashin itu sambil mengawasi sekeliling. _Awas saja kalau mereka semua sudah mengungsi..._

Tak jauh didepan, akhirnya Hidan melihat semburat cahaya merah api unggun. Hanya satu yang aneh, seorang gadis bercelana panjang merah tua dan berkemeja putih yang menungguinya. Gadis itu tampak berambut putih perak dengan beberapa hiasan warna merah-putih menghiasi kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau lawanku? Tampaknya menarik," ujar sang gadis sambil tertawa kecil. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak melawan laki-laki."

"Tenanglah, masih ada cukup waktu untuk mencicipi tubuhmu setelah pertarungan selesai," balas Hidan sambil menyeringai menakutkan. "Aku akan berusaha membuatmu setengah mati saja, agar kau bisa ikut merasakan keagungan Jashin-sama bersamaku."

" Oh ya?" balas sang gadis berambut putih itu sambil bersiul rendah. "Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau bisa bertahan dari... api Suzaku. Fujiwara no Mokou, mairu![1]"

Dengan kata-kata itu, sang gadis menyulut keempat anggota geraknya dengan api, lalu merangsek maju. Nyaris saja segenggam api membakar kepala Hidan, kalau saja ia tidak sempat menghindar. Hal berikutnya yang bisa ia ingat adalah terdesak mundur oleh serangkaian kepalan dan tendangan api yang dilancarkan oleh sang gadis berambut putih-perak itu. Terpaksa Hidan mundur sambil mengayunkan sabit kepala tiga miliknya untuk menciptakan jarak yang lebih sesuai untuk senjatanya yang panjang itu.

"Heh, hebat juga kau! Pasti Jashin-sama senang menerima pengorbanan berupa dirimu..." geram Hidan sambil mencelos menjauh.

"Mari kita coba membunuhku dulu..." balas sang gadis sambil tersenyum menantang.

"Ahihihihi... gadis yang berani melawan dengan sengit! Bagus!" teriak Hidan gembira. "Perlawananmu semakin membuatku bergairah!"

Pertarungan pun dimulai kembali. Kali ini, Hidan yang pegang kendali. Dengan bantuan jarak yang cukup, senjata sabit kepala-tiga miliknya merajai pertarungan. Gadis berambut putih-perak itu terdesak cukup hebat, bahkan sabetan sabit hitam itu beberapa kali membuat kulit pucat sang gadis terluka.

"Hmm, ini cukuplah untuk Jashin-sama," gumam Hidan sambil memperhatikan ujung sabitnya yang terciprat darah sang gadis lalu menjilatnya.

"Bleakh, jadi kau semacam vampire-wannabe, eh..." geram sang gadis sambil membakar kedua tangannya, bersiap menyerang.

"Oh ho... persiapan sudah selesai~" gumam Hidan sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol aneh tergambar di bawah kakinya, siap digunakan.

"Uhh... vampire-wannabe magis. Bagus sekali. Semakin menyebalkan," komentar sang gadis sambil mendengus.

"Sekarang rasakanlah kebesaran Jashin-sama! Yeaaaaaargh!" teriak Hidan sambil menusukkan sabit berbilah tiga miliknya itu ke dalam perut sebelah sampingnya. Seketika itu juga, darah segar muncrat dari bagian tubuh yang sama dari sang gadis.

"Nhakh..." desah sang gadis sambil jatuh berlutut, wajahnya tertekuk oleh keheranan. "Ternyata... begitu..."

"Bagus! Bagus! Ahahahahaha!" seru Hidan sambil menusukkan sabit miliknya tepat ke tengah dadanya sendiri. Darah segar kembali muncrat dalam jumlah banyak, baik dari tubuh Hidan maupun tubuh gadis berambut putih perak itu. "Berlututlah di depan kesempurnaan Jashin-sama!"

"Nuhu... hukh..." desah sang gadis saat ia jatuh ke dalam posisi seperti bersujud. Darah mengalir deras dari luka-luka yang dideritanya. Tubuh langsing sang gadis perlahan tumbang ke arah kiri, kedutan-kedutan lemah menandakan nyawa masih bertahan dalam tubuh sang gadis.

"Hei! Kau masih hidup?" teriak sang pemuja Jashin itu sambil menancapkan sebilah kunai ke dalam lehernya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. "Yare yare... nampaknya dia sudah terlanjur mati... Padahal aku sudah sengaja menghindari organ-organ vital..."

"Mufufufufu..."

Hidan terkesiap. Ia mengenali suara tawa kecil itu sebagai suara gadis yang baru saja ia bunuh. _Dari mana suara itu?_ Pikirnya. _Mana mungkin..._

"Satu ke perut, satu ke jantung, satu ke leher? Barbar juga kau. Kaguya biasanya lebih senang menguapkan ususku."

Di tengah keheranan Hidan, ia melihat tubuh sang gadis yang berkedut-kedut itu mulai bergerak kembali. Perlahan tubuh bersimbah darah itu bangkit kembali. Seringai kelam mewarnai wajah sang gadis yang kotor oleh darah bercampur tanah.

"Kau... tak mungkin! Bagaimana seorang manusia... menerima Pengorbanan Suci dan masih bisa hidup?" tanya Hidan keheranan.

"Manusia biasa pasti akan langsung mati," balas sang gadis sambil membakar tangannya untuk dipakai menutup luka yang menganga di tubuhnya. "Sayangnya aku... tidak biasa."

"Aha... ahahaha! Menarik! Kau lebih tahan banting dari yang kukira!" seru Hidan sambil menancapkan senjata sabit ke dada kirinya, tepat di atas jantung. Darah kembali muncrat dari tempat yang sama di tubuh sang gadis, namun kali ini sang gadis hanya tersenyum. "Dengan itu, matilah!"

"Ooh, jadi kau sengaja meleset tadi," komentar sang gadis tenang sambil membakar luka paling akhir miliknya. "Aku sangat tersanjung."

Tengkuk Hidan mendadak dingin. Belum pernah sekalipun ia mendapati lawannya masih berdiri dengan jantung yang hancur oleh efek Pengorbanan Suci miliknya. Ia tidak boleh keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang baru digambarnya, walaupun hanya untuk mempertahankan posisi tawarnya dalam pertarungan itu.

"Sekarang, mari kita lihat, apakah kau anti-api atau tidak," ujar sang gadis sambil menyeringai. "Haen Kurenai, Seirei no Honoo[2]... Yeaaaaaaaarghh!"

Dengan seruan itu, api berwarna putih keperakan langsung melalap tubuh sang gadis dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Hidan langsung menggelepar tak karuan, tubuhnya serasa dibakar dengan api yang panas membakar sampai ke tulang. Dalam sekian tahun Hidan menjadi ninja, ia belum pernah merasakan api seperti ini. Tentu, ia pernah terkena jurus-jurus Katon, namun api ini...

"Oh ho, ternyata perkiraanku benar," sosok sang gadis yang sedang dibakar api membubung itu berkomentar dengan santai. "Seluruh luka yang kau terima menjadi milikku, dan seluruh luka yang kuterima menjadi milikmu... tetapi bila aku melukai diri sendiri, maka luka itu akan kembali padaku. Duuude, kau harus mengajarkan hal ini padaku."

"Aaaaaargh! Panas! Panaaaas!" teriak Hidan sambil menggelepar. Ironisnya, ia menggelepar dalam lingkaran sihir yang ia siapkan sendiri.

"Seperti di neraka, kan?" goda sang gadis berselimut api itu sambil mendekati sang pemuja Jashin. "Suzaku bilang memang api seperti ini yang digunakan Kami-sama untuk menyiksa para pendosa di neraka... sayangnya Suzaku pun hanya bisa menghadirkan seperseribu panasnya api itu ke dunia... dan yang sekarang ini? Belum ada separuhnya kukeluarkan."

"Aaaaaargh! Jashin-sama! Jashin-samaaaa!" teriak Hidan memanggil junjungannya itu sia-sia. Uap mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, sementara bau lemak terbakar mulai memenuhi udara. Jelas bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada gadis itu sedang terjadi pula pada Hidan. Sayangnya, Hidan tidak memiliki kekebalan terhadap panas dan api yang dimiliki oleh tubuh sang gadis.

"Ooh... sayang sekali~" desah sang gadis sambil tersenyum dari balik api yang membungkus tubuhnya itu. "Ke mana Jashin-sama sekarang~? Apakah Jashin-sama tak berdaya menolong hambanya dari Fujiwara no Mokou, sang Seirei no Jinchuuriki[3] ini...?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tolong aku, Jashin-samaaaa!" raung Hidan saat tubuh tersaput api sang gadis menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang panas. Api yang dari tadi hanya menyakiti Hidan lewat Pengorbanan Suci kini menjilati sekujur tubuh sang pria, membakar kulitnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan panas yang tak tertahankan.

"Mufufu, kau terburu-buru?" bisik sang gadis dari balik api yang melapisi wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, biar kuberikan sebuah ciuman terakhir..."

"Tidak! Tidaaaammmpppghhhh!" teriak Hidan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum sang gadis memagut bibir sang pemuja Jashin itu. Bersama ciuman itu, api putih-perak yang menyelimuti kedua sosok manusia yang sudah bukan manusia itu pun meruak masuk ke dalam rongga tubuh Hidan, membakar setiap kerat tubuhnya dari dalam. Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, Hidan yang tak pernah merasakan mati walau ditusuk seribu kali itu pun terbakar habis menjadi arang.

...

"Mnyaaa? Ke mana Mokou-nee?" gumam seorang gadis berambut coklat dan bertelinga kucing saat menghampiri tempat pertarungan antara sang gadis berambut putih dengan Hidan.

"Huatsyiii! Duh, dinginnnn~~" geram sang gadis bernama Mokou itu sambil bersin-bersin. Ia meringkuk di samping sebuah api unggun kecil, tubuh remajanya tak tertutupi pakaian. "Brrr... ternyata jimat anti-api tingkat empat pun belum bisa menahan Seirei no Honoo... bleh, masa aku harus merebut Jubah Tikus Api itu dari Kaguya..."

"Mokou-nee?" tanya sang gadis bertelinga kucing sambil memiringkan kepala. Ia berdiri di seberang api unggun. "Mokou-nee habis mandi?"

"Brrr... Suzaku membakar habis bajuku lagi, Chen..." balas Mokou sambil menggigil. "Untungnya... lawan Tasogare 01 ini sudah kalah... Huatsyii!"

* * *

**Glossary:**

[1]: Artinya kira-kira "Fujiwara no Mokou, maju menyerang!"

[2]: 'Sayap Api Merah, Api Roh Suci'

[3]: artinya kira-kira 'Jinchuuriki Roh Suci'. Dalam backstory Mokou, dikisahkan ia memiliki kekuatan api phoenix dalam tubuhnya (fanon terbagi dalam hal ini, ada yang bilang dia mengalahkan phoenix tersebut, tapi ada juga yang memandang ia memakan abu phoenix… atau dengan kata lain menyegelnya dalam tubuhnya)… persis seperti Jinchuuriki dalam Narutoverse.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, a bit of a gore. Tapi apa ada yang lebih mantap buat scene kematian Hidan daripada dibakar cewek bugil dengan sebuah ciuman? :D


	7. Chapter 7

=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Tasogare**_

_Matchup 8: Kakuzu vs Nue Houjuu_

_Tersembunyi dalam Pandangan Umum_

_

* * *

_

_**They've got **_

_**a power and a force that you've never seen before**_

_**They've got **_

_**the ability to morph and to even up the score**_

_**No one will ever take them down**_

_**The power lies on **_

_**their side**_

_(Go Go Power Rangers, Mr. Big [cover by Masaaki Endoh])_

_

* * *

_

"Hmmh... sekarang mana si bodoh Hidan itu... sudah kukatakan jangan maju duluan..." gerutu Kakuzu sambil dengan hati-hati mengamati sekelilingnya.

Desa bernama Konohagakure no Sato itu sangat sepi. _Apa sedang ada jam malam?_ Pikir Kakuzu sambil melangkahkan kaki ke arah sebuah jalan utama. _Rasanya tak mungkin rencana invasi ini bocor... rencana Pein rasanya hanya dibicarakan diantara kami bersepuluh... Nyaris mustahil bila ada mata-mata..._

"Berhenti di situ, orang asing!" seru seorang gadis muda sambil menunjuk pada Kakuzu. "Kembalilah ke tempatmu berasal, atau hadapi aku!"

"Kembali ke tempatku berasal?" gumam Kakuzu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nampaknya lebih cepat untuk menghadapimu, gadis kecil! Katon, Dai-endan!"

Di luar dugaan Kakuzu, sang gadis menghindari bola-bola apinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu mendekat ke arah Kakuzu dan menyerang dengan sebuah trisula merah. Serangan yang agak mengejutkan itu membuat Kakuzu memilih untuk mundur ke belakang.

"Kau hebat juga, gadis! Sayang tak ada hadiah di atas kepalamu!" balas Kakuzu sambil melepaskan topeng harimau miliknya dari punggung. "Katon, Zukokku!"

Bola api yang dimuntahkan topeng harimau itu mendarat hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat sang gadis berdiri. Segera setelah menghantam tanah, bola api itu menjelma menjadi topan api yang membakar daerah sejauh dua puluh kaki dari tempatnya jatuh. Sang gadis dengan cepat tertelan dalam pusaran api yang membakar.

"Heh, ternyata hanya sejauh itu..." gerutu Kakuzu sambil bersiap meninggalkan tempat pertarugan tak seimbang itu.

Sebuah siulan tinggi diikuti tusukan dari arah atas membuat Kakuzu kaget. Ternyata sang gadis masih hidup setelah menerima mentah-mentah kekuatan jutsu api milik Kakuzu. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, kembali Kakuzu terpaksa mencari jarak untuk melancarkan serangan jarak jauh miliknya.

"Pelepasan tahap pertama segel Houjuu... Nue no Fue[1]..." gumam sang gadis sambil menodongkan trisula miliknya ke arah Kakuzu. "Kau tidak seharusnya meremehkanku hanya karena kepalaku tidak ada harganya!"

"Kau lawan yang menarik, Nona," geram Kakuzu sambil melepaskan topeng kedua dari badannya. "Aku belum pernah mendengar ninja yang menggunakan jutsu bernama Segel Houjuu. Jantungmu akan sangat menarik untuk dipelajari."

"Mau menyegel jantungku? Coba saja!" tantang sang gadis berambut pendek itu sambil merangsek maju. "Houjuu Nue ini tidak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan!"

Pertarungan kembali dimulai, dengan tusukan-tusukan Nue yang disambut tangkisan dan elakan Kakuzu yang berusaha menjauh dari Nue untuk kembali menyerang dengan bola-bola api andalannya tadi. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang meningkat, Nue terus mendesak dengan tusukan-tusukan trisula, karena ia tahu bahwa Kakuzu akan menghujaninya dengan bola api begitu ia lepas dari jarak aman. Dalam benak gadis itu, lebih baik mencegah Kakuzu menghujaninya dengan bola api daripada harus memboroskan tenaga untuk memanggil dinding udara Siulan Nue untuk menahan serangan. Pertarungan itu berlangsung hingga ratusan pukulan, namun jelas bahwa kekuatan mereka sama kuat.

"Guh... kau benar-benar lawan setara, Bocah!" puji Kakuzu sambil mencelos dari tusukan Nue sambil mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku pernah bertemu buronan mahal yang lebih mudah dihadapi dari dirimu!"

"Pujian seperti itu darimu tidak ada artinya!" balas Nue sengit sambil menancapkan trisulanya ke tanah lalu mengadu dua kepalan tangannya dengan keras. "Segel Houjuu, tahap kedua! Tora no Tsume[2]!"

"Haha! Makan ini! Raiton, Gian!" seru Kakuzu sambil tiba-tiba melepaskan topeng banteng kuning dari punggungnya. Topeng itu langsung memuntahkan selarik besar listrik ke arah Nue, namun Nue segera menyambutnya dengan dinding udara dari Siulan Nue. Kedua ilmu digdaya itu bertabrakan dengan keras, menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar untuk melemparkan debu dan pasir hingga memenuhi udara.

Kakuzu terpaksa memalingkan muka dari ledakan itu dan kerikil yang terlempar kemana-mana. Tindakan itu, sayangnya, membuat ia kehilangan pandangan pada Nue. Saat debu menghilang beberapa detik kemudian, Nue tidak lagi ada di tempatnya tadi berdiri.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kakuzu terdiam. Sulit baginya melacak musuh yang sedang bersembunyi dengan telinga yang masih sedikit terganggu oleh kerasnya ledakan hasil tabrakan Raiton: Gian dan dinding udara Siulan Nue.

"Sini sinii... kucing maniiis~," pancing Kakuzu sambil perlahan maju. Ia tidak ingin memboroskan chakra untuk membakar seluruh daerah pertarungan dengan Katon: Zukokku, apalagi bila hasilnya belum tentu efektif. Raiton: Gian pun hanya efektif bila Kakuzu bisa melihat atau setidaknya merasakan di mana letak musuhnya, karena seperti layaknya petir, jurus itu selalu tertarik ke arah penangkal petir dan tanah. Selain semua itu, selalu ada kemungkinan lawan sudah kabur dari pertempuran dan memanggil bala bantuan. Bila itu yang terjadi, Kakuzu merasa bahwa lebih baik ia yang meninggalkan medan pertempuran untuk bertarung lain hari.

Tiba-tiba Kakuzu mendapatkan jawaban hal yang selama beberapa menit ini dicarinya: Nue sudah mengubur tangannya yang kini berbentuk cakar harimau lengkap dengan bulu lorengnya sebatas siku, tepat di bagian dahi topeng burung elang yang masih menempel di punggung Kakuzu.

"Huakh! Kauu..." geram Kakuzu sambil merapal jutsu defensif miliknya. "Doton, Domu no Jutsu!"

"RHAAAAA!" teriak Nue sambil mencabut cakarnya, lalu berusaha merobek benang-benang hitam yang menghubungkan topeng banteng Kakuzu dengan badannya. Sayangnya, Domu no Jutsu yang dirapal Kakuzu terlanjur membuat kulitnya keras seperti batu, membuat serangan Nue yang berikutnya kurang efektif dibandingkan yang sebelumnya. Kakuzu, di lain pihak, merasa cukup kerepotan karena Nue masih bercokol di punggungnya. Ditambah serangan Nue yang semakin cepat dan membabi-buta, Kakuzu berada dalam posisi yang tidak terlalu menguntungkan, walaupun kulitnya nyaris tak tertembus oleh cakar Nue.

Merasa cukup melakukan kerusakan dengan cakarnya, Nue meloncat mundur sambil masih memperhatikan posisi Kakuzu. Kakuzu dengan cepat mengambil jarak agak jauh agar ia bisa menembakkan Katon: Zukokku atau Raiton: Gian dengan lebih efektif. Disamping itu, ia juga membutuhkan waktu agar lukanya dapat diperbaiki dengan cepat dengan bantuan Jiongu.

"Dari semua buruan yang pernah kutangkap dan kupenggal..." geram Kakuzu sambil menahan marah. "Baru sekali ini ada yang bisa melukaiku separah ini... Kau hebat! Aku tak keberatan memburumu tanpa bayaran!"

"Kaumku selalu diburu oleh kalian manusia... dan sekarang kau akan menyegelku lagi?" balas Nue tak kalah sengit. "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berjalan pulang dari sini sendiri? Lupakan saja! Aku akan mencincangmu hidup-hidup!"

"Berani juga!" balas Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan salah satu jurus simpanan miliknya. Topeng harimau dan banteng miliknya saling bertumpuk, sebelum memuntahkan sebuah larik energi super panas yang meluncur langsung ke arah Nue. Nue dengan yakin mencoba menangkisnya dengan trisula miliknya, namun trisula yang terbuat dari logam warna merah itu putus dengan mudah oleh panas larik energi itu. Nue terpaksa mencelos mundur, meninggalkan posisi Kakuzu.

"Hah! Mati kau sekarang!" desis Kakuzu sambil sekali lagi melempar selarik plasma panas dari susunan topeng miliknya. Kali ini Nue terpaksa mengerahkan Siulan Nue sekali lagi untuk menahannya. Kembali sebuah ledakan besar mengguncang Konohagakure. Hanya saja, hasilnya adalah Nue yang terlempar menghantam sebuah bangunan hingga meretakkan dindingnya. Nue berusaha bangkit, namun darah langsung menghambur keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelemahan," ujar Kakuzu yang sekarang berada di atas angin. "Pertarungan ini semakin mahal untukku..."

"Uhuakh... ter... paksa..." geram Nue sambil memegangi dadanya. Benturan keras itu agaknya membuat paru-parunya bocor. "Segel Houjuu... ta-... hap keti-...ga... Tanuki... no Karada[3]..."

"Hmm, tahap ketiga?" pancing Kakuzu dengan nada ingin tahu. "Membuatku semakin penasaran akan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Uuh... hmh, itu lebih baik..." gumam Nue sambil merangsek maju dengan kepalan tergenggam erat. Harapannya adalah masuk ke dalam jangkauan tembakan jurus gabungan Kakuzu dan memaksanya bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

"Kau lambat!" seru Kakuzu sambil kembali merapal Domu no Jutsu karena sudah terlambat untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh. Kedua petarung kelas tinggi itu kembali beradu pukulan, walau kali ini Kakuzu lebih banyak bertahan dengan kulit keras yang dihasilkan Domu no Jutsu. Sepanjang pengalamannya, belum pernah kulit keras ini tembus oleh serangan lawan.

Itu sampai Kakuzu merasakan tangan kanannya tiba-tiba mati rasa.

"Hebi no Shippo[4]... Segel terakhir sebelum Shinjitsu no Nue[5]..." geram Nue sambil menyeringai tajam. Sebuah kepala ular beserta separuh panjang badannya tampak menempel dengan taring terbenam di tangan kanan Kakuzu. "Kau pasti mati oleh bisa ini... tak ada gunanya melawan lagi..."

Tengkuk Kakuzu seketika itu juga dingin. Selama ini ia dengan mudahnya melupakan satu hal dasar dunia ninja. Ia punya empat jantung, dan ia tak akan mati selama ia masih punya setidaknya satu, atau bisa mempertahankannya dengan Jiongu... dan selama ini belum ada jutsu yang bisa membunuh empat jantung Kakuzu dengan sekali penggunaan. Karena fakta itu jugalah Kakuzu dengan mudah melupakan pembunuh lain dalam dunia ninja setelah jutsu: racun. Racun dapat dengan mudah membunuh otak makhluk hidup, menghilangkan keunggulan empat jantung Kakuzu.

Rasa dingin di tengkuk Kakuzu itu dengan segera hilang, bersama seluruh kontrol atas organ perasa miliknya. Kemenangan Nue sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Si... al... kauuu..." geram Kakuzu sambil berusaha memobilisasi chakra air untuk mencegah racun Nue menghancurkan jantung-jantungnya yang berharga.

"Sudahlah, tak ada lagi gunanya kau melawan," ujar Nue sambil membuang nafas. Rambut dan cakar serupa harimau yang tadi ada di kedua tangan sang gadis tak tampak lagi. Segel yang tadi ia buka sekarang tak lagi tampak. "Racun itu akan mengacaukan syarafmu. Syarafmu akan mati dalam beberapa menit lagi..."

"AKU! TIDAK! TERIMAAAA!" teriak Kakuzu sambil mengerahkan segenap tenaga dan memobilisasi setiap serat Jiongu yang ia bisa untuk menyerang Nue. Nue melompat mundur keluar jangkauan serangan Kakuzu dengan ringan, puas dengan mengulur waktu hingga sang musuh tewas dengan sendirinya.

"Hmm... menarik. Kau masih bertahan dengan tubuh yang sudah luka parah itu. Apa kau cukup pantas memandang wujud asliku, mungkin?" gumam Nue sambil mengelus kepala ular yang mencuat dari belakang punggungnya.

"MATILAH!" teriak Kakuzu sambil melempar usaha terakhir darinya: selarik plasma panas yang terbuat dari perpaduan petir dan api, dibuat dengan kerat terakhir chakra yang ia miliki. Nue terperanjat.

Sebuah ledakan mengguncang medan perang itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Di belakang sang gadis, sebuah rumah hancur dihantam larik plasma itu. Nue terdiam, sebelum sebuah senyum kecil menghias wajahnya.

"Siapa namamu, manusia?" tanya Nue dengan wujud yang mulai berubah. "Ketahuilah bahwa NuE hOUju InI aKAn mEmBErimU KehORMaTaN SeBAgAi MaNUsiA pErTAmAx YAnG meLIhAt WuJUD AslI dIrIKu seBaGAi... NuE..."

"Heh, n-... namaku... KAKUZU, BINATANG BUS-"

Kata-kata itu terputus oleh sesuatu yang melompat maju dan menerkam kepala Kakuzu.

...

"Howaaa..." gumam Chen sambil memandang ke arah sekeliling. Beberapa rumah hancur akibat pertempuran antara Nue dan Kakuzu. Di satu pojok, Nue tampak sibuk dengan sebuah gumpalan serat berwarna hitam yang tampak alot.

"Ooh, Chen?" Gumam Nue sambil menoleh ke arah Chen.

"Apa itu, Nue-chan?" tanya Chen sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Ini...? Daging... tapi alotnya bukan main..." geram Nue sambil masih menggigit-gigit serat hitam itu.

"Wai! Mungkin kalau kita bakar dengan bumbu soyu[6], rasanya semakin enak!" komentar Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... mungkin?" balas Nue serius. "Untungnya lawanku, Tasogare 9 ini, sudah kalah..."

* * *

**Glossary:**

[1]: Nue no Fue = Siulan Nue. Kata 'Nue' dalam bahasa Jepang bisa berarti 2 hal: pertama, makhluk mitologi Jepang serupa Chimera (Nue dikisahkan berkepala monyet, berkaki harimau, berbadan tanuki, dan berekor ular), dan kedua, sejenis burung kecil yang dikenal dengan nama White's Thrush. Nue (hewan mitologi) dikatakan memiliki suara siulan seperti Nue (burung)... So yeah -_-;;

[2]: Cakar Harimau

[3]: Tubuh Tanuki (Racoon Dog/Cerpelai)

[4]: Ekor Ular

[5]: Nue yang Sebenarnya

[6]: Kecap Jepang

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter by popular demand yang kebetulan sudah selesai :P


	8. Chapter 8

=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Potongan lagu di tengah berasal dari lagu GONG (c) JAM Project.

* * *

_**Akatsuki no Tasogare**_

_Matchup 3: Kisame Hoshigaki vs Youmu Konpaku_

_Kebanggaan dan Kesetiaan dalam Tekad_

_

* * *

_

Seorang Kisame Hoshigaki biasanya tidak berpisah dengan sang partner, Itachi Uchiha, saat bertugas. Mereka adalah pasangan maut dalam hal bertarung; Kisame dan Samehada membabat musuh di depan, sementara Itachi melempar bola api dari belakang. Mereka saling mengisi dan melengkapi, pendeknya. Itachi dan keahliannya dalam ilusi juga kerap membantu dalam mengorek info keluar dari orang-orang yang tidak takut dengan wajah dan kekuatan Kisame.

Namun entah mengapa hari ini mereka terpisah. Kisame membiarkan Itachi maju duluan dengan alasan ini adalah desa yang dulu ia tinggali; kalau letak jalan-jalan dan posisi bangunan-bangunan penting belum berubah, mungkin Itachi bisa meringankan pekerjaannya dengan melumpuhkan pasukan keamanan sebelum Kisame bergerak masuk. Sesenang-senangnya Kisame dengan pertumpahan darah bernama pertarungan, ia bukanlah maniak pembunuh yang senang melihat penderitaan musuh yang ia lawan, seperti Hidan.

Sepuluh menit ia menunggu di balik pepohonan dekat gerbang, namun Itachi tak kunjung memberi tanda. Kisame tahu, Itachi mungkin saja bertemu ninja kelas Jounin yang sedang berpatroli. Kisame juga sadar, para ninja Konoha bukanlah ninja yang boleh diremehkan sekarang. Memukul mundur Orochimaru yang bekas anggota saja sudah bisa dikatakan sebuah pencapaian yang cukup hebat.

Tak lagi sabar menunggu, Kisame pun memasuki gerbang desa yang terbuka lebar. Kesan pertama yang ia tangkap adalah kesunyian; tampaknya tidak ada sedikitpun yang bergerak di sekitar dirinya, ataupun di dalam desa sana. Tak ada suara jangkrik, patroli api, dengkuran, ataupun suara lain yang lazim didengar di sebuah desa sewaktu malam.

Kisame pun melangkah lebih dalam ke dalam desa Konoha, menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil yang berliku. Semakin lama, ia semakin merasa aneh dengan keadaan desa ini. Ia tahu ini bukan pertengahan bulan, namun cahaya temaram yang datang entah dari mana membuat keadaan cukup terang untuk melihat sekeliling tanpa kesulitan. _Apa Itachi berhasil memerangkap seluruh desa dalam Tsukuyomi?_ pikir Kisame sambil meneruskan langkah ke arah alun-alun desa. _... atau aku yang terperangkap dalam genjutsu?_

...

Seorang gadis berambut keabuan tampak tercenung menatap kegelapan di sekitarnya. Lawannya kali ini entah siapa, dan itu sudah mengganggunya sejak saat keberangkatannya dari Gensokyo menuju desa yang berada di luar Perbatasan Hakurei ini. Yukari memang memberikan sebundel data tentang organisasi kriminal bernama Akatsuki itu, namun membaca data itu pun tidak membuatnya tenang.

Dari semua anggota Akatsuki yang ia telah pelajari datanya, banyak dari mereka yang bisa mengalahkannya dengan relatif mudah. Tipe-tipe petarung jarak menengah seperti Deidara atau Kakuzu akan menghalanginya mendekat, dan tipe pengguna ilusi seperti Itachi Uchiha bahkan bisa menang sebelum bertarung bila tekadnya goyah. Peluang satu-satunya untuk menang hanya ada apabila ia bisa berhadapan dengan petarung jarak dekat seperti Hidan atau Kisame Hoshigaki.

"_Youmu, kuatirmu itu berlebihan deh! Tenang saja, kamu pasti menang kok!"_

Kata-kata Yuyuko Saigyouji itu masih terngiang di telinga sang gadis. Entah berapa tahun sudah ia mengabdi pada sang Putri Hantu, penguasa Hakugyokurou. Sang putri bak antitesis pada diri sang gadis: sang putri sangat santai, sementara dirinya selalu berlaku formal; sang putri selalu lapar bahkan setelah makan, ia selalu mencukupkan diri bahkan saat lapar; dan terakhir, sang putri selalu yakin dimana ia tidak.

"Saya harus menang," gumamnya pelan sambil menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Takdir akhirnya menampakkan lawan yang ia pilih untuk sang gadis.

...

Kisame akhirnya menemukan aun-alun desa setelah hampir seperempat jam berjalan kaki. Untungnya, ia juga menemukan orang yang bisa ditanyai di sana. Sialnya, orang yang bisa ditanyai itu sedang duduk seiza[1] menghadap sepasang pedang di atas sebuah tikar jerami, dan nampaknya sudah siap bertarung.

"Dengan hangat saya menyambut kedatangan anda di Konohagakure, utusan Akatsuki," sambut sang gadis, sopan namun tegas. "Saya, Konpaku Youmu dari perguruan Pedang Enam Jalan, bersama Roukanken dan Hakurouken akan bertarung dengan anda malam ini."

"Baiklah, Youmu-chan[2]. Aku Hoshigaki Kisame dari Akatsuki, dan ini pedangku Samehada," balas Kisame setelah keterkejutan sejenaknya surut. "Yang telah meminum darah pemegang sebelumnya, guruku. Sebelum darahmu tumpah sia-sia sepertinya, sebaiknya kau minggir dan membiarkan Akatsuki menduduki Konoha."

"Disebutkan seperti seorang hatamoto[3] yang setia, Hoshigaki-dono," puji Youmu sambil menyelipkan Hakurouken yang lebih pendek ke pinggang kanannya. "Namun saya takut saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda. Sahabat tuan saya, sang Yumekage Yukari Yakumo-sama, telah menyatakan kesediaannya untuk menjalin aliansi pertahanan diantara Gensogakure dan Konohagakure. Sebagai pelayan tuan saya yang mendukung Yumekage, sudah tugas saya untuk mencegah anda melaksanakan niat Akatsuki."

Kisame sejenak tertegun sebelum memandang lurus-lurus ke dalam dua bola mata berwarna biru laut milik Youmu. Bila tadi sedikit ada keraguan di sana, sekarang ia tak bisa menemukannya. Tak salah lagi, gadis yang tingginya lima kaki lebih sedikit ini adalah seorang samurai yang selalu setia pada tuannya, apapun yang terjadi dan kemanapun sang tuan pergi.

"Baiklah, Youmu-chan. Bila ancamanku tidak bisa memaksamu minggir, maka terpaksa aku membuktikannya!" seru Kisame sambil maju menyerang dengan Samehada. Youmu yang waspada bisa menahan gebrakan keras itu dengan Roukanken yang panjangnya empat setengah kaki lebih sedikit, namun tubuh kecilnya tetap tergeser sekitar lima langkah ke belakang.

"Pedang bagus!" komentar Kisame sambil mencelos mundur, menarik tiba-tiba Samehada yang sedang ditahan Youmu untuk memanfaatkan geriginya untuk mematahkan Roukanken.

TING!

Suara logam patah itu membuat Kisame menyeringai senang. _Untuk samurai seperti dia, patahnya pedang sama saja dengan patahnya semangat bertarung..._ pikir sang manusia ikan. Setidaknya, itu pikirannya sampai ia menyadari suara logam patah itu bukan berasal dari Roukanken. Ia baru menyadari Samehada kehilangan satu gerigi saat ia memandang ke arah pedang miliknya itu.

"Maaf mengecewakan anda, Hoshigaki-dono," gumam Youmu sambil mengibaskan pedangnya ke kiri dan mencabut Hakurouken. "Roukanken dan Hakurouken adalah tempaan pandai besi Youkai bernama Saigyou no Toisato. Mereka tidak akan patah oleh baja tempaan manusia manapun! Konpaku Youmu, mairu[4]!"

Youmu pun melesat bak anak panah lepas dari busurnya. Berbeda dengan Kisame yang bertubuh kekar dan mengutamakan gebrakan keras yang dibantu berat Samehada, Youmu bertarung dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi untuk memberi energi untuk mendukung ketajaman Roukanken dan Hakurouken. Hanya sekejap Kisame teralih perhatiannya, Youmu sudah menghilang dari pandangan, diikuti dentingan suara memecah keheningan malam. Agaknya hanya refleks yang terasah oleh bertahun-tahun dikejar hunter-nin yang menyelamatkan Kisame dari tebasan-tebasan Roukanken dan Hakurouken yang menyerbunya bak air hujan. Sebentar kemudian, Youmu kembali menampakkan diri di depan Kisame, nampak sedikit kehabisan nafas namun secara keseluruhan tidak apa-apa.

"Itu tadi Jigokudou Ken, Tennin no Gosui[5]," ujar Youmu sambil mengacungkan Roukanken ke arah Kisame. "Saya kagum, Hoshigaki-dono. Anda berhasil menangkis empat tebasan dengan pedang anda, dan satu tebasan saya yang masuk hanya membuat topi anda terbelah."

"Hehe, kau ada benarnya, Konpaku-chan..." geram Kisame mengakui kehebatan sang lawan. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan serius. Suirou no Jutsu!"

Youmu yang melihat air berkumpul dan membentuk bola di sekitar Kisame segera menghindar dengan terbang ke atas. Kisame yang melihat sang gadis melakukan itu menyeringai sambil merapal jutsu lanjutan dari dalam perlindungan gelembung air yang semakin membesar itu.

"Suiton, Goshoukuzame!" Seru Kisame sambil melemparkan lima peluru berbentuk hiu pada Youmu. "Kau memberiku lima tebasan, aku memberimu lima ekor hiu!"

"Baiklah!" seru Youmu sambil berusaha menghindar walaupun kelima hiu air itu mulai mengurung ruang geraknya. Tebasan-tebasan Roukanken dan Hakurouken berusaha menghancurkan lima hiu tersebut, namun karena hiu-hiu tersebut terbuat dari air, tebasan-tebasan itu tidak efektif.

Tiba-tiba Youmu melejit, dengan mudah menembus kurungan Goshoukuzame dan menghampiri Kisame dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Kisame dengan cepat menarik mundur hiu-hiu Goshoukuzame untuk menghabisi Youmu dari belakang, namun terlambat. Gebrakan cepat dari Youmu itu berbuah sebuah tebasan yang menimbulkan luka tipis di pipi Kisame. Sedetik kemudian, Kisame merasa mendengar suara sebuah pedang jatuh di belakangnya.

"Gakidou Ken, Ikiteiru Yuurei no Itami[6]... ukh..." gumam Youmu sambil memegangi perutnya. Luka lebar di bagian samping perut Youmu itu nampaknya berhasil ditorehkan oleh salah satu hiu Goshoukuzame saat Youmu melepaskan jurusnya.

"Kau... benar-benar tidak boleh diremehkan... eh?" gumam Kisame sambil tersenyum. "Jarang aku mendapatkan lawan berpedang yang setaraf denganmu, Youmu Konpaku. Tak percuma namamu menyandang kata jiwa dan kalbu di dalamnya. Aku salah karena tidak melawanmu dengan segenap jiwa dan kalbu."

"Anda... uhk... terlalu memuji, Hoshigaki-dono..." ujar Youmu sambil menggigit bibir untuk menahan sakit.

"Untukmu, akan kuberikan kematian yang sepadan dengan kehormatan yang kau sandang. Lihatlah! Jurus ini akan mengantarkanmu langsung menyeberangi Sungai Sanzu!" seru Kisame sambil merapal jutsu rahasia miliknya. "Suiton, Senjikizame!"

Sebuah dinding air setinggi lebih sepuluh meter muncul beberapa belas meter di belakang Kisame, sementara Kisame dengan tenang melemparkan Samehada ke belakang. _Yuyuko-sama... bagaimana aku bisa menghindari yang ini...?_ pikir Youmu sambil tetap menghunuskan Roukanken ke arah depan, siap menerima jurus Kisame walaupun dengan tubuh terluka.

"IKE! SENJIKIZAME KAI, HADOU NO TSURUGI![7]"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, dinding air di belakang Kisame pun merangsek maju dengan Kisame menungganginya bak peselancar di atas Samehada. Rumah dan pohon di sekitar Youmu pun hancur bak dilabrak tsunami. Youmu tak pernah punya kesempatan menghindar, dan menerima pukulan penuh dari jurus digdaya itu dalam bentuk tabrakan ujung Samehada yang ditunggangi Kisame tepat ke tengah dada. Tubuh kecilnya terpental berbelas-belas meter ke belakang, menembus beberapa dinding rumah sebelum akhirnya tergeletak berlumur darah di sebuah persimpangan beberapa puluh meter dari lokasi pertarungan mereka berawal.

Untuk beberapa saat, tubuh Youmu hanya tergeletak. Darah keluar dari mulut dan berbelas-belas luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

_**Ima koso tachiagare, sadame no senshi yo!**_

_**Inazuma no tsurugi de, teki wo kechirase!**_

_**Yasuragi wo yumemiru, hagane no yuusha yo**_

_**Mamorubeki mirai to ai wo shinjite!**_

_**Towa e! Towa e!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ah, ia kalah," gumam Kisame sambil mendekati lokasi Youmu berhenti. Debu pertarungan belum lagi hilang. "Benar-benar lawan yang pantas menerima kekuatan penuh Senjiki-"

Kisame salah, karena di sana, gadis itu berlutut. Dengan tubuh yang mengucurkan darah, keringat, dan air mata, ia berlutut. Lutut itu tertekuk, namun menolak untuk tunduk.

* * *

_Berdiri sekarang juga, Prajurit Takdir!_

_Jatuhkan musuh-musuh dengan Pedang Halilintarmu!_

_Oh Pahlawan-pahlawan Berbalut Baja, bila kalian ingin mimpi kalian tentang kedamaian terwujud,_

_Percayalah akan cinta dan masa depan yang harus kalian lindungi!_

_Tujulah keabadian! Tujulah keabadian!_

_

* * *

_

Kisame terperangah, mulutnya terbuka lebar tak percaya saat ia melihat Youmu perlahan bangkit. _Bagaimana mungkin? Gadis itu menerima Senjikizame: Hadou no Tsurugi mentah-mentah dan terpental setengah panjang jalan utama desa! _Pikir sang manusia hiu sambil berusaha menjaga ketetapan hatinya.

"Tulangku boleh patah... darahku boleh tumpah..."

Belum pernah sang manusia hiu segentar saat ini, apalagi hanya karena mendengar kata-kata Youmu. Aura yang dipancarkan Youmu begitu kuat dan berwibawa. Bahkan Roukanken yang tergenggam di tangan sang gadis tampak lebih panjang dari yang Kisame pikir ia lihat di awal pertarungan tadi.

"Tapi jiwa ini... semangat ini... tidak boleh patah oleh ombak terkuat sekalipun!"

Youmu menyiagakan katana miliknya dalam kuda-kuda Joudan, pedang diangkat tinggi di atas kepala siap ditebaskan. Kisame hanya bisa menggeretakkan gigi sambil mencelos mundur, bersiap menahan serangan terakhir Youmu. _Serangan ini pasti akan menyakitkan_, gumam sang lelaki sambil merapal Suirou no Jutsu kembali, berharap dinding berupa sekian ribu liter air berbalut chakra bisa menghentikan laju Youmu.

**"WAGA NA WA YOUMU! KONPAKU YOUMU! YUYUKO-SAMA NO TSURUGI NARI!"** [8]

Tiba-tiba cuaca berubah mendung. Petir bersahut-sahutan memenuhi udara, bak dipanggil oleh sang pemegang Roukanken untuk memperkuat jurusnya kali ini dengan teriakan yang menggetarkan langit dan bumi.

"Raiton...?" desis Kisame gugup. "Oh Kami, kau pasti bercanda..."

**"OUGI! ROUKANKEN! INAZUMA KONPAKU OTOSHI!"** [9]

Dengan seruan itu, Youmu pun melesat hilang dari pandangan. Kisame berusaha keras mencari gadis itu dengan mengandalkan kesemua pancainderanya, namun usahanya menemui kebuntuan. Selain itu, ia bisa melihat angin mulai membuat riak-riak di permukaan Suirou no Jutsu miliknya. _Ini gila,_ pikir Kisame,_ Mana mungkin air yang diisi chakra ini jadi beriak hanya karena tiupan angin?_

**" CHESTOOOOOOOOO!"**

Dan sabetan yang dari tadi ditunggu Kisame untuk ditangkis itu pun datang... dari atas. Tanpa banyak peringatan, sebuah benda yang bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tak terbayangkan menembus sekian ton air bercampur chakra yang melindungi Kisame dan membenamkan Roukanken dalam sebuah sabetan yang nyaris membelah badan Kisame dari bahu kanan ke pinggang kiri.

"Benda yang tak bisa dibelah oleh Roukanken... hampir tidak ada..." bisik Youmu mengakhiri pertarungan panas itu. Tubuh kecilnya akhirnya ambruk bersama tubuh Kisame yang nyaris terbelah dua.

...

"U-... uh..." gumam Youmu sambil membuka mata. "Ch-... Chen... -chan?

"Syu-syukurlah masih sempat! Obat pemberian Yukari-sama ternyata mujarab!" seru seekor youkai kucing berekor dua yang menunggui Youmu dengan khawatir. "Kukira Youmu-nee sudah... sudah..."

"Saya... tidak apa-apa, Chen-chan..." balas Youmu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan segera menghubungi Yukari-sama!" seru Chen sambil berdiri.

"Itu tidak perlu, Chen," ujar sebuah suara yang muncul dibelakang Chen.

"Sa-... Sakuya-onee...-sama?" gumam Youmu sambil berusaha menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Untuk kali ini, kubiarkan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, Youmu," balas Sakuya sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat Youmu seperti layaknya pengantin pria mengangkat pengantin wanita. "Kerja yang hebat Tasogare 05, terima kasih."

* * *

**Glossary:**

[1]: duduk bersimpuh a la Jepang. Salah satu hal pertama yang diajarkan dalam kendo.

[2]: bila akhiran –chan digunakan dalam percakapan diantara dua orang yang belum saling kenal, konotasinya bisa kasar dan meremehkan. Fakta bahwa Kisame menggunakan nama depan Youmu semakin menguatkan kesan itu.

[3]: Hatamoto adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk menyebut samurai yang bekerja langsung dibawah shogun/daimyo, dan biasanya yang paling setia diantara para bawahan. Arti harfiahnya adalah 'pembawa panji'.

[4]: sedikit lagi tentang 'mairu'. Ungkapan ini termasuk _keigo_, yaitu bahasa Jepang yang 'halus'. Sinonim dari ungkapan ini adalah 'ikimasu', yang artinya '(saya) pergi'.

[5]: artinya: Pedang Jalan Neraka, Lima Tanda Kematian Dewa.

[6]: artinya: Pedang Jalan Preta, Rasa Sakit Hantu Hidup.

[7]: artinya: "Mari! Seribu Hiu Ganas Kedua: Pedang Gerakan Gelombang!".

[8]: artinya: "Nama saya Youmu! Youmu Konpaku! Pedang milik Yuyuko-sama!".

[9]: artinya: "Jurus Pamungkas! Roukanken! Tebasan Petir Jiwa dan Kalbu!".

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya selesai! Tema chapter ini adalah EPIC MANLY, jadi yang dipilih cowok paling macho di Akatsuki untuk diadu dengan pendekar pedang nomor satu di Touhou. Saya nyaris meneteskan MANLY TEARS berkali-kali dalam pembuatan chapter ini :P Untuk efek penuh, dengarkan lagu GONG (JAM Project) saat membaca. Lagu SKILL atau ROCKS dari kelompok musik yang sama juga bisa jadi pengiring yang cukup bagus.


End file.
